Legacies
by Loki's-Winchester
Summary: All 10 year old Anna Weston wanted was to know who her father was—and to figure out why these dreams of hers always seemed to come true. Now, at 17, Anna finds she has brothers- Hunters Sam and Dean- and her life completely changes. She never expected to be helping save the world, but as the years pass- she learns what it really means to be a Winchester- to be a Legacy. sis!fic
1. New Beginnings

**Hey readers! So I've reached a bit of a stall on Heavens Guardian, unfortunately. However~ I had this new idea come to me... yesterday. Literally. And I immediately got to the character design and at the encouragement of a dear friend of mine- started writing. Since I'm currently already writing chapter 3, I decided I could post chapter 1 now. **

**This will start in Season 5, around about. Like, Lucifer's free but not much of actual season 5 has happened. We'll see where we go, eventually. **

**So enjoy!**

**I also started a blog, for all my musings. I update almost regularly, including OC inspiration photos, update status' and upcoming ideas!  
: / / winchester-weasley-writings . blogspot . com - just take out all the spaces!**

**Disclaimers; I don't own Supernatural :( I do own Anna though, my poor, poor Anna.**

* * *

Chapter 1

December 12th, 2009

It was the same old thing, day after day. Nothing ever changed.

Same television shows. Same nurses. Same medicines. Same food. Day in and day out.

"_What I would give to just have something different_," I sighed, staring blankly at the television screen, not even actually watching the show that was playing. Idly, my fingers played with the edges of my light gray sweatshirt, as my mind kept going back to my latest vision. Four nights ago.

"_Means roughly three nights left for it to happen,"_ I thought to myself," _I have yet to be wrong… But who are they? I don't remember ever meeting them… yet they seem so familiar… like I've seen them somewhere before…"_ I kept picturing the two guys; one with short spiky hair and the other chin-length hair- near the same brown tones… matching eyes…

"Anna."

"_Great. More medicine already_?" I inwardly groaned, tilting my head to the left, causing my dark brown hair to shift. My hazel eyes pierced the nurse—Nurse Kristy- with a soft glare- but otherwise I kept my negative emotions quiet and impassive.

"Hey sweetie-"

"_Please. 'Hey Sweetie' yourself, hag."_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"-with what day it is. You do remember, right?" she continued, oblivious to my inner mumblings. I stopped for a second, though, pausing to figure out what she meant. Then my eyes glanced over her shoulder at the calendar on the wall.

"It's… the 12th of December… already?" I choked out, as my eyes fell to the floor. Yet another year spent here. Another year that my mom has been dead. That my dad has not shown up.

"That's right!" nurse Kristy exclaimed, again oblivious to my inner turmoil," And since it's your birthday- Director Hutchins has extended you the privilege of a phone call! Now, I know in previous years you have passed on this opportunity- but I really do think it would be a marvelous—"

"I'll take it." I said without even thinking about it_," If only to get you to shut up_."

"Splendid! Follow me dear," She beckoned, a wide smile plastered on her face. I uncrossed my legs and stood up off the highly uncomfortable, blue plastic chair and slowly followed along behind her. My dark gray pants making a swish sound with each passing step, I kept my eyes in a dead stare ahead of me- ignoring all others we passed on the way to the phone room. Well, it was more of a closet- with a hard-plastic door that allowed a small semblance of privacy.

"Here you go sweetie- now, you only get one phone call—" she began rattling off the speech of the rules that went with the phone call, but I didn't listen to much anything she said. Instead, I was trying to figure out who I would call. My Uncle? He put me in here in the first place—and even if I called, there was a chance that Aunt Catherine or one of my three cousins would answer the phone, and then promptly hang up when they heard it was me. I didn't have any grandparents or siblings. My mom died months before I was put in here. That only left-

With shaking hands, I reached out to the phone and began slowly dialing the number that was etched into my mind. A number I used often after my tenth birthday. A number I hadn't used since my fourteenth birthday.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_What if he doesn't answer? Why wouldn't he answer? He said he would be there if I needed him."_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_He's not gonna answer… of course he isn't…. why would he?"_

Ring. Ring.

Just as I got ready to hang up, I heard a click on the line and then some air, before—

"_Hello_?"

"Oh uh… hi." I stuttered out, surprised at my sudden shyness," Dad, I—"

"_You must have the wrong number kid_."

"W-what? No—Dad said he would always have this number."

"_Hit the wrong key."_

"No—I know I got it right," I shook my head frantically, even though the voice on the other side couldn't see me. I heard some whispering back and forth on the other side, before the guy cleared his throat.

"_Who are you… uh.. looking for_?"

"My dad—John Winchester."

Silence stretched for what seemed like forever. At first I thought I might have lost the connection- until I heard a soft voice utter in response.

"_You've gotta be kidding me_."

"Sorry?" I asked, confused- but before he could answer, I kept speaking," Look—if you can just give him the phone real quick- I'd really appreciate—"

"_I can't do that_."

"Why the hell not?!" I demanded, my temper flaring momentarily. At the silence on the line, I took a moment to compose myself, before uttering softly," Sorry."

"_You sure John Winchester was your dad_?"

"Yeah, why?" More hushed voices on the other side, to which I caught bits and pieces of.

"…_.another kid…."_

"…_. Trap…"_

"… _like Adam…"_

"…_.before she does….."_

"_Okay, so I'm just gonna tell you. John Winchester died a few years back. Car accident."_

Suddenly, my vision started spinning and I felt my knees go weak. Breathlessly, I collapsed into the chair beside the phone stand and stared unseeing at the tiled floor.

"He's…."

"_Yeah."_

"Now what am I gonna do?" I whispered, not intending for the male on the other side to hear me.

"_Look uh… why don't we meet up- we can talk about whatever's bothering you. My brother and I might not be John Winchester- but we might be able to help you_."

"I.. uh… I don't know…" I frowned," my dad was my only option left…"

"_If it helps, we're in the same line of business."_

"Same line of business?" I questioned, not really connecting where that went," No—no. I just… I was hoping he could… I mean.. no, never mind. It doesn't matter… Sorry I bothered you—"

"_Hey- hey- wait a sec." _The voice almost sounded panicked, but I held on out of curiosity. Something about this guy… I couldn't put my finger on it. A few more hushed voices were exchanged before he returned his attention to me.

"_Where are you? We can meet up_."

"I don't even know you—why would I agree to meet with you?"

"_Because…"_ He paused a moment, as if he were trying to figure out what to say," _Because we help people. It's the family business. You sound like you need help_." I was quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out what I should do.

"_Do I trust him? Trust them? I do need help, but with dad gone… no one can get me out of here…"_ A knock on the door behind me caused me to slightly jump. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Kristy tap on her wrist. "_Yeah yeah, I know_."

Out of pure irritation, I threw caution to the wind.

"You'll have to come to me. I'm afraid I can't leave my… housing situation."

"_Uh… alright. What's the address?"_

"Just take 90 East out of Buffalo, New York and go for about an hour. You'll come across a quaint, charming Hospital. That's where you'll find me."

"_Alright—what's your_—" Before he could finish, the line went dead. With wide eyes, I looked around, and saw that the power had been cut to the entire room. Rolling my eyes in irritation, I slammed the phone down on the receiver and walked out the door.

"Did you have a pleasant phone call, sweetie?" Kristy asked, her usual fake smile across her face.

"No, as a matter of fact. Found out my dad died some years ago."

"Oh- I'm so sorry."

"_No you're not," _I thought, as I walked back into the entertainment room and sat back down on my previously abandon blue chair. Now, all I could do was wait.

"_What if these guys don't show up_?" I thought, flipping aimlessly through the available channels on the television. My finger stopped in hesitance, as another thought came to mind," _What if they do_?"


	2. The Family Business

**Yay! Another chapter! Yeah. I'm having way to much fun writing this. Enjoy!**

**Note: As all writers do, we appreciate the smallest amount of feedback. If you like it, if you were entertained by something, if something seems... off- let us know! Leave us a small review and tell us. It helps us, as writers, get better and improve on things!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Supernatural. Darn**

* * *

Chapter 2

December 15th, 2009

I sat, cross-legged, at one of the many tables in the entertainment room, staring blankly at the paint and stack of papers in front of me. Nurse Kristy made her rounds to all the patients, seeing their process and complimenting each of them.

"_Something about her…. Just seems off. Always has_," I thought, watching her with an emotionless stare. As if she could feel my eyes on her, she looked up over at me and gave me this sickly-sweet smile before making her way over to where I sat. Her eyes flickered to the blank paper as she knelt to be 'more my level'.

"Anna- you haven't painted anything yet. Why not sweetie?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, thinking to myself," _Maybe because every other painting I've done has been dismissed and my medicine or therapy enhanced_."

"Oh, come now, Anna- I know you are a brilliant artist," Kristy cooed, this look of pity on her face," I'm sure you can come up with something to paint. Go ahead- give it a try." I knew she wasn't going to give up, so with a resigned sigh, I reached for a paint brush and the black paint. If I was going to paint anything- might as well stay consistent despite the 'punishments' I knew I would receive. With a smile, Kristy stood up and after watching me paint a few brush strokes of black, she circled around to a few other patients.

Mostly by practice, I painted with a near absent mind- my hand brushing the continuous black paint around the page, swirling here and there. Then I added some white to my brush, making the paint turn a gray color, and swirled that around the page as well. As I put my brush down, finished with the picture- I overheard some voices at the registration table just outside the room.

"—Agents Halen and Osbourne. Our office received a call the other day from one of your patients concerning a cold case of ours. She seemed to have information we could really use."

"What was the patients name?" I unfolded my legs and walked over to the door, peering around the corner curiously.

"Uh…. Unfortunately, the line seemed to get disconnected before we got a name."

"Then I am afraid I can not help you. We have many patients here- several of which are female. Without a name, I can't just let you walk around questioning everyone we have here."

"Look, its—"

"We understand. Thank you." The taller one interrupted the other, as they walked a few steps away.

"Com'mon man, she's gotta be here somewhere," the shorter one with spiky hair muttered, looking all sorts of irritated.

"Maybe not Dean. Maybe it was a prank call—or maybe we got the wrong place."

"Sammy- she said an hour out of Buffalo at a Hospital. This place—is an hour and five minutes from Buffalo. And it's a hospital."

"Right- I just—" Tuning them out, I took a good look at them. Looking past their suits, I focused on their appearance. When the taller one turned his head briefly, eyes locking with mine, I realized where I had seen them before.

The vision I had exactly a week prior.

"_It's them_," I thought, then with slight hesitancy_," Is it them from the phone_?" I was brought out of my train of thought, as I realized they had walked over to where I stood.

"You okay, Miss?" the taller one asked, his voice as gentle as he could make it.

"Hmm? Oh, uh… yeah." I nodded, looking from him to the shorter one. When our eyes met, his slightly narrowed in seemingly mistrust.

"What's your name?" the shorter one asked. At first, I hesitated, but after a few moments, decided to answer.

"Anna. Anna Weston."

"Agents Halen and Osbourne- FBI. Can—"

"Anna, sweetie. Why don't you come finish your painting?" Kristy asked, walking over to us with my still slightly-wet black mass painting.

"It is already finished," I deadpanned, eyes locking onto the tile on the floor.

"Finished?" Kristy questioned, disbelievingly," What is it supposed to be dear?"

"It's the same thing it always is," I snapped back, my eyes narrowing as I turn my head to look at her," It's the black smoke that killed my mother."

"Anna- we've been over this—" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two Agents give each other a look," –Doesn't kill anyone. Murderous black smoke doesn't exist."

"Yes it does! It took over my mothers body—and years later it made her stab herself! Then it left before my father could kill it!" I exclaimed, getting irritated that no one would believe me.

"Anna," Kristy frowned," You know we're going to have to have a lengthy conversation about this- right? Come along dear—"

"Excuse us- FBI. Halen and Osbourne."

"Oh hello. I'm sorry if Anna has bothered you any- poor girl suffers from delusions, as you can see. I'll just take her out of your—"

"Actually," the shorter one interrupted, his voice stern," We were needing to talk to her. She called us the other day with information that pertained to a cold case of ours."

"Oh, but I doubt—" Kristy started, before the taller one gently placed a hand on her upper arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, well. I suppose," Kristy hesitated, looking over at me," I'll be right back. Then we'll go have our talk." I rolled my eyes in pure irritation, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the wall.

"Black smoke, eh?" I glared over at him, my hazel eyes baring into his green- silently daring him to make fun of me.

"I know what I saw! I always do—even my visions come true—but no one believes me! No one ever did—except my dad! Now…" my voice quieted down as I trailed off, staring over his shoulder at nothing.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to him about the other day, when you called his phone?" The question snapped me out of whatever trance I was in, as I locked eyes with this guy once more. My eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"It IS you! You guys… you actually came."

"Like we said- you sounded like you needed some help," he said," And its our family business to help people." Just then, Kristy and the tall one walked back over, and Kristy looked a bit resigned- but gave her usual fake smile.

"Anna, these Agents just have a few questions for you. Please, give them whatever information you may have- then meet me back in room 7, for our chat- okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." With that, I followed the two tall strangers down the hall to a meeting room, where the one with long hair closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat," the shorter one directed.

"You're not actual FBI, are you?" I asked, sitting down cross legged in one of the chairs.

"How would you know?"

"My dad—he had an FBI badge too… but he said it was fake—meant just to help him get places and get information for… his job."

"We learned it from him, actually," the taller one gave a soft smile, sitting down across from me, while the shorter one leaned on the side of the table.

"So… what are your actual names then? Because you're definitely no Eddie Van Halen or Ozzy Osbourne," I smirked at them, leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms. The shorter one looked at me, a mix of surprise and admiration on his face.

"I'm Sam- this is my older brother- Dean."

"Anna," I told him, since he hadn't learned it yet.

"Nice to meet you, Anna," Sam gave a half smile," So, if you don't mind my asking- why did you call.. John Winchester.. the other day?"

"I was hoping… with him being my dad and all… well- if he could have sprung me from here," I explained," I turn 18 next year, so I could take care of myself—if he didn't want me to stick around. I just… I really want out of here."

"The nurse said you had delusions?"

"They're not delusions!" I exclaimed, slamming my palms down on the wooden table- slightly flinching at the impact. Briefly, I looked at the two of them before I averted my eyes. "Sorry."

"What are they, then?" Dean questioned.

"They're… I mean... it's my own personal nightmare," I muttered, letting my hands fall to my lap; looking up at them, I explained," When I was 6, I had a dream—what I thought was a dream, back then—of my mom being engulfed in this black smoke, until it disappeared in her body. I told her—but she dismissed it, claiming it was just that. A dream. Then, after I was 10- when my Dad showed up- it's like he knew something was off about mom. One night, he was talking to me—trying to tell me to get upstairs, but before I could, mom walked in. She was upset to see him, again. They were talking until suddenly dad whispered something and my moms eyes… they…"

"Turned pitch black?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah…" I nodded, staring at the wall behind him with unseeing eyes," Before dad could do anything, my mom produced a knife out of nowhere- and though he tried shielding my eyes—I still saw her stab herself. Then, the black smoke left her body- and it… it disappeared into the vents.."

"Damn demons," Dean muttered under his breath, frowning in irritation.

"Dad… he tried explaining that it was another creature he hunted. Just like the Vampire was. That there were many, many more out there- and he had to Hunt them, to keep everyone else safe. Which is why he had to leave me with my Uncle- instead of taking me with him. He promised he would come and see me though—and he did for a few years… but then…"

I noticed Dean get up and walk over to the water cooler, as Sam cleared his throat.

"Then?"

"I had a vision... about Dad—he was in trouble. He… was in a car accident," I continued, thinking back to the last vision I had of him," He was in Baby—his car—and a Semi came out of nowhere and hit him. Them…"

"Them?" Dean asked, setting a plastic cup of water in front of me. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I saw the liquid, so I picked it up and downed the entire cup in one large gulp. As I recalled the vision- I missed the look that passed between the brothers. Sitting there, I thought back to the vision, and as I re-pictured the entire thing- my eyes widened in recognition.

"The two of you! You were both there—in the car! Sam—you were driving," I told them, watching as both their eyes widened in shock.

"Wow."

"You really are… psychic…"

"You… believe me?" I questioned, doubt filling me to the brim.

"No one else was there—no one could have known the three of us were in the Impala— that Sammy was the one driving," Dean explained."

"You guys… you said on the phone you were in the same business as my dad," I recalled," You're hunters too?"

"Yeah. Our dad raised us in the life," Sam nodded.

"Our mom was killed, too," Dean continued," When Sam was just a baby. After that, Dad made it his mission to keep us safe- and to find the thing that killed our mom."

"I see… I'm sorry." The silence stretched on for a bit, until Dean cleared his throat, and Sam stood up. I looked up at them in surprise, a strange sadness filling me to the core.

"You're… leaving?"

"Yeah- we uh… there's not much we can do here. Sorry," Sam said.

"No… it's…. I understand. Thank you… for telling me about my dad."

"Yeah." I stayed sitting in the chair, staring at the table- trying to control the emotions I was feeling. A part of me was angry and wanted to lash out. Another part of me wanted to cry and cling to these two strangers I didn't even know.

"Hey, look," Dean's voice said, causing me to glance up at him. He stood on the opposite side of the table, handing out a small card. Gently, I took it from his grasp and read it and the number on it.

"If you need anything—just… give us a call." I nodded, not trusting myself to look up into his eyes. The eyes that reminded me so much of my dad. After he turned to leave- I barely registered the solitary tear that rolled down my face. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I used my long sleeve to wipe away the evidence of tears and then stood up. No sooner did I walk out of the office did I hear a voice call out to me.

"Anna?" Looking behind me, I saw Nurse Kristy standing about ten feet away. "Did you forget about our chat?" Resisting the urge the roll my eyes, I turned and followed her down the hall- wondering how many new medicines I was going to receive—or how many more stupid therapy sessions I would be forced to participate in.


	3. Saving Grace

**Did I mention before how much I REALLY like this story?**

**Yes?  
No? **

**Well. I do. A lot. **

**This chapter was super fun to write, too. Things kind of come together and it just really helps bring everything... well.. together. Hah**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, the writers for SPN still aint let me help them any, -sad sigh-**

* * *

Chapter 3

December 17th, 2009

In the dead of night, I woke with a start- sitting up in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. My hazel eyes were wide, my breathing uneven, brown hair messy from all the tossing and turning. After a quick moment to compose myself, I shot up out of bed and ran to my door- pausing as my hand grabbed the doorknob.

"_The staff… they'll punish me if I do this_…" I thought, grimacing; swallowing the lump in my throat- I shook my head and bolted out of my room and down the halls. "_I have to tell them. No matter what happens to me—they need to know_!" I came up on one of the staff offices and tried the handle.

Locked.

"Of fucking course," I swore under my breath, looking around frantically. I knew I had to hurry before any of the night staff found me. If they got to me before I could call Dean. My eyes landed on the fire extinguisher on the wall- and without hesitation, I raced to it and unhooked it. The adrenaline was growing- as without stopping to second guess myself- I slammed the large red can into the glass in the door. The crashing sound was deafening, and I knew my time was limited. Extremely. Dropping the extinguisher and quickly reaching in past the glass, I unlocked the door and ran over the mess- straight to the desk. Straight to the phone. Subconsciously, I could feel a liquid under my feet, soaking my socks, but at this moment, I didn't even put a thought towards it.

Bending down to my sock, I pulled the card Dean had given me two days previous and frantically dialed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Come on- come on- come on—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Answer the damn—"

"'_Ello_?" The groggy voice interrupted me.

"Finally! Look I don't have much time- so just listen to me-!" I exclaimed, eyes widening as I heard people getting closer to the office.

"_Who's_—"

"Dammit Dean- its Anna. Now listen to me- you and Sam and are in trouble! I had a vision—something is going to attack you! I don't know when—or what it is—but its coming after you! Some point within the next seven days! It could be 7 days from now—or it could be tonight! Just be careful and-!" By this point, the night staff had located me and rushed into the room. They began wrestling with me, trying to get the phone from my grip- but I wasn't letting go of it until I knew Dean understood that they were in trouble.

"No! Let me go! Dean—please, be careful! It's powerful- don't touch me, you ass!—and it's coming for you-!"

"_Anna?! What's going-"_

"Sedate her! Now!"

"No! Get away from me! Dean—What ever it is! It's going to attack at night—when you're not expecting it! Some weird blade and its gonna gut you - In your- your hotel- r-room-!" The drug they had managed to pump into my system began taking effect, as my grip on the phone slacked, and my thoughts began going cloudy. The last thing I remember, is hoping that my warning was enough. That hopefully Sam and Dean would be able to survive whatever was coming at them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V change**

It was early the next morning- barely just after 6- when a black Chevy Impala roared into the parking lot of the Psychiatric Hospital. Dean killed the engine quickly, as Sam grabbed their FBI badges out of the glove box. The two of them strode into the building quickly- irritated scowl on Dean's face as they approached the welcome desk.

"Oh- Agents," the young lady behind the desk said, standing up from her chair," Back—"

"Where's Anna?" Dean interrupted, his voice stern.

"Sorry?"

"Anna—the girl we spoke to the other day—where is she?" Sam answered, the calmer of the two. Dean started looking around from where he stood- trying to see if he could somehow spot her. Like, if he tried hard enough—Anna would just show up out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh- Miss Weston isn't receiving any visitors today, I'm afraid," the receptionist said.

"Why not?" Dean glared at her. His Hunter instinct was in over-drive. Something wasn't right. The receptionist jumped from the intensity of the glare and tone of his voice.

"Well—"

"Because, our dear Anna had a small mental break last night. I'm afraid we had to—"

"Where is she?!" Dean demanded; his glare fixed on Nurse Kristy.

"She's sleeping," Kristy answered, unusually calm," In her room. Now- if you would, please. She needs her rest. Come back another day."

"Not gonna happen," Dean seethed," Where's her room?"

"Agent- please. Just let her—"

"If you don't tell me where her room is," Dean interrupted, striding up to Kristy and glaring down at her," You'll be interfering in a Federal Investigation. Now—where. Is. Her. Room."

"She won't be able to answer you," Kristy replied, not cracking under the pressure," We had to sedate her in order for her to calm down after her episode. Poor girl is out cold- will be for a while." Dean tensed up and turned around to face Sam, irritation evident in his eyes—at least to his brother.

"We believe that Anna may be in danger, from the information she gave us the other day," Sam explained," Our superior has ordered us to take her into protective custody." Nurse Kristy gave a soft laugh, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I don't know what information she may have told you the other day- but I told you then. She suffers from delusions. Any information she gave you was probably made up. You FBI boys are wasting your time if you are believing anything Anna said to you."

"Look-" Dean said, spinning around to face her again," If you don't tell us where her room is- we'll arrest every single one of you working here—and then we will go through this entire building, looking in every single room—until we find her. Now—"

"Room 3C, second corridor to your left," the receptionist quickly said, her eyes worried," Please—I can't be arrested- my father would disown me." As soon as the location was out of her mouth, Dean took off- his long legs carrying him down the halls.

"Don't worry- Madeline. You aren't going to be arrested," Sam told her," My partner is a bit wound up. He feels responsible for this girl—the last... informant we had… we lost him."

"I'm sorry." Sam just gave her a small grimace, before turning around to face Kristy. She was obviously furious but trying to keep her cool.

"Now- once he finds her- we will be taking her with us, into protective custody-"

"You can not take her from here!" Kristy exclaimed, her cool slowly slipping away. Taking a deep breath, she continued," Without permission from her family, we are not allowed to let any of our patients leave the premises. So-"

"If you'll find your Director, I'll give our Supervisor a call—and they can have a chat about this," Sam said, trying to keep his own calm.

Meanwhile, Dean finally found room 3C. When he opened the door and his eyes landed on Anna's small form, his heart stopped for a moment.

"She looks so… fragile…" he thought, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. As Dean looked at her, he noticed she had some bandages on both her feet, and on one of her hands. Slowly, he walked up to her bedside, and knelt to nudge her.

"Hey- kid. Time to wake up." Dean heard a soft groan escape from her, but other than that- no acknowledgement was made.

"Kid- com'mon. Time to wakey-wakey. We're getting you out of here. Come on." He nudged her again, this time a little more force to it. Another soft groan- this time, a little louder- emitted from her throat. Relief fluttered through Dean when he saw her eyes flutter open. Her head rolled to the side, as her gaze slowly shifted to him.

"Hey- there ya go. Com'mon. We gotta get going," Dean prompted, standing up. He watched as she laid there for a couple more minutes- and at first, he thought she might have fallen back asleep.

"…D… De-ean?" her voice croaked.

"Yepp—now, up we go." Dean encouraged yet again. He frowned as he watched her; she could barely move- and any movement she did have was extremely slow.

"How much did they pump her with last night?" Dean wondered, his anger bubbling again. He didn't understand why- but the need to protect this strange girl was rolling over him the longer he was near her.

"She might not even be Dad's," he thought," Or she might have been and she got taken over like Adam and this is some trap. Either way…"

"I aint chancing it," Dean muttered, reaching down to the bed and looping his arms under her. Carefully as he could, he picked Anna up and held her small frame against him- then headed out towards Sam.

As Dean rounded the corner with Anna in his arms, he saw some guy on the phone. He looked slightly panicked and slightly angry- but mostly panicked.

"—I understand Sir, but we can't just-" A long pause as he listened to the person on the other end,"- Well, yes her safety is-" another pause," I suppose so, Sir—" Then he looked at the phone like it was growing to heads, as he slowly hung it up. Clearing his throat, he looked at Sam and gave a brief nod- then over to Kristy, who seemed all sorts of angry.

"There is… nothing we can do. FBI has ultimate jurisdiction in this case, and so, Miss Weston must go with these Agents. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you," Sam said, giving a small nod, as he looked over at his brother. His heart sank as he saw what condition Anna was in. The other day she seemed so full of life—distant, but still had life in her. Now? She looked like she was barely hanging on to even the smallest thread.

"Let's get her to the car," Dean said, passing Kristy without a second glance. Sam nodded and followed his brother out, then raced a bit ahead of him to open the back door for Dean to put Anna into the seat. He watched as his older brother carefully laid the teenager down, and gently closed the door as if he didn't want to disturb her any.

"I don't like this place, Sammy," Dean seethed," Something aint right here."

"I agree—let's just get back to the motel. Hopefully the drugs will work their way out of her system soon." Dean nodded in agreement, as they hoped in the front seats and took off away from the Hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Return to 1****st**** Person POV**

By the time the next night had rolled around, my body was finally free of most the drugs they had sedated me with. Which is great—because having to rely on two strange guys to help with… well- everything? Awkward.

Sam had offered to go get dinner for the night- and at the thought of having actual food, I may have asked for too much. The taller brother just smiled at me, shaking his head- but agreed to get the double bacon cheeseburger, large fries, an order of chicken nuggets, large pepsi and vanilla milkshake. After I had told him my order- Dean had given me this odd look, but after shrugging to himself, he turned to Sam.

"What she's having." Sam gave him this flat face, that almost seemed to scream 'Really?' and I had to laugh at it.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Don't forget the pie this time!" Dean called out as Sam was closing the door. An odd silence passed between us, before I got the nerve to speak.

"The two of you… you're really close. Aren't you?"

"Uh? Oh… yeah. I mean-"Dean started, obviously choosing his words carefully," After our mom died… It was the two of us and our dad. Growing up, dad constantly went off on his own- leaving just Sammy and I. We learned to rely on one another, I guess. And now that dads gone- it's really just Sam an I-"

"Your dads gone, too? I'm sorry," I frowned," I know how it feels though. Well- kinda. It was always my mom and I—I tried asking her about my dad, but she never gave me any real answers. Just 'oh, he's always traveling' or 'if he cared, he'd be here'. After a while, I just gave up on asking her."

"When did he show up?"

"Shortly after my tenth birthday," I smiled at the memory," I actually had a vision of him showing up, about six nights before. Then I answer the door one day and- boom. The guy from my vision. My mom ordered me upstairs to my room, but…"

"Let me guess. Sat at the top of the stairs eavesdropping?" Dean chuckled.

"Yepp," I laughed," I overheard almost everything- and when I heard that he was my father—I couldn't help myself. I raced back down and confronted him- well, them. Dad didn't seem to mind. He told me that, all these years he didn't even know I existed, that Ma never told him. After hearing that, I wasn't too upset that he had never come around. Mom almost seemed to usher him out- not wanting him around."

"What changed?"

"Another vision," I explained," That night- I had one that Dad was going to be attacked- that very night. I tried telling mom, but she wouldn't listen. Started screaming at me that I was delusional. She had never yelled at me before…" My voice trailed off, as I remembered that night. Shaking my head to clear it, I continued," So, I just ran out of the house, pajamas and all—and ran to the spot I saw in my vision. I knew it well—anyone that grew up in our neighborhood did."

"Dad actually get attacked?" Dean questioned, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Yeah—when I got there, I had to search around a bit before I found him- but there was this person creeping up on him. I didn't know what to do—I was only a kid—so I did the one thing I knew I could. I yelled. Took both him and the other one by surprise. When the other thing looked at me, I saw this hostility in his face- before he opened his mouth and bared these- these fangs at me—hissing at me like a freaking cat." Dean and I both laughed at the comparison. "After, Dad took me back home- Mom was out of her mind- and as soon as I was in her grasp, she dragged me into the house and slammed the door in dads face."

"Wow," Dean whistled, then his face became curious," The other night when you called- you said Sam and I were gonna get attacked?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah," I nodded," Like I said… I don't know when or by what."

"What happened? What did the thing look like?"

"I… don't know," sighing as I admitted this, I pulled my legs up onto the bed and crossed them; my fingers idly playing with the bandages around my feet," I didn't see it, per say- like normal. Usually I'll see it from an outside perspective. This time though… it's like I was watching through the attacker's perspective." My hazel eyes were staring at the duvet on the bed Dean was sat on, so I missed his face turning to stone. "But whatever it was, you opened the door for it… Like you knew them from somewhere… And when you had turned your back—somehow the two of you went flying across the room and landed against the wall. Then it... it had this odd-shaped knife... and walked over to the two of you and began… it began to…"

"Got it," Dean stated, his voice stern. Took me by surprise, to hear him so… cold, all of a sudden.

"Is something… wrong?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, nah," Dean shook his head, standing up off the bed and walking over to one of their duffles. Just as he was getting ready to pull something out, a knock came at the door. We both looked over at it, as Dean gave a sigh and walked over, opening it as he said," What's the matter Sammy? Hands full?"

Dean stopped short, as it was not Sam on the other side. No- it was—

"N-nurse Kristy?" I questioned, slowly standing up from my spot on the bed.

"Hello. I just came to… apologize… about my behavior yesterday. That hospital has been my life for a long time now- and its my job to protect all the patients," Kristy explained, as I walked closer to the door. I noticed Dean had gotten extremely tense, and his hand was clenching at his side as Kristy continued," Plus, with Anna being so young—I feel almost… a maternal instinct… to keep her safe."

"Is that so?" Dean questioned," Well- why don't you come in- we can talk—" Dean said, walking back towards where the duffle sat.

"I don't think so, sweetie." I heard Kristy say- before watching Dean go flying across the room and land on the wooden table. Both collapsed to the floor, the table breaking to pieces. Wide eyed, I looked back at Kristy- only to freeze on the spot as a chill ran down my spine.

"Y-your… eyes…" My voice was barely a whisper, but Kristy turned her head to look at me- and as she did, the full-on black eyes disappeared in a blink, returning to her usual brown.

"What's the matter sweetie? You act like you saw a ghost," Kristy frowned, but continued with a sickly smile," We all know those don't exist though. Just like black clouds of smoke don't—and people don't have visions. You're delusional sweet, little Annie." She reached a hand towards me, to caress my cheek- but I flinched back, away from her.

"Oh now, don't be like that," Kristy cooed, as she turned her attention back to Dean- who was standing up from where he had crash landed. "Hmm. One second dear. Seems like this one won't stay down."

I watched, frozen in fear, as Kristy walked over to Dean and gripped him by his throat, raising him up in the air effortlessly.

"Now, you two boys done pissed me off the other day. Taking sweet Annie from me? That wasn't very nice. I've looked after her for so long—and you Hunters think you can just waltz in and take her from me, like some form of Child Services?"

"Well, when you're a hellish parent—" Dean started, before she roughly threw him backwards. With a flick of her hand, Dean was held up against the wall. Watching with wide-eyes, I felt myself shaking from head to toe.

"_No…"_

Kristy walked over to the duffle and reached in," My, my. What do we have here?" She pulled out a odd-shaped knife- almost star shaped at the base and ended in a sharp point. The same knife from my vision.

"_No… please…"_ I begged, but my voice wouldn't work.

"Now, Annie- darling daughter. You might want to look away. This is going to get… messy," Kristy frowned, before she smiled," Or watch. It would make mommy so proud."

"Y-you're not… my mother…" I choked out, as she walked over to Dean- who was held against the wall, helpless. I could see him struggling, as he tried to break whatever force was keeping him there.

"Oh, come now, Annie! Don't say you don't remember me?" Kristy frowned, turning her attention away from Dean," I mean—I got a bit of a make-over. No longer brunette or green eyed—but I had to get older. You did- after all. So, I added to gray to my hair—but not too much. However, you really cause the grays to come out, with all your rebellious actions."

"No…" I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head," You—you can't…"

"Oh come on," Kristy said in a sing song voice," We had so much fun when you were growing up! All those years bonding! We could have had so much more fun too—if that damned Hunter didn't. Get. Involved!"

"Damn Winchesters- am I right?" Dean choked out, causing Kristy to turn back to him.

"Exactly!" She seethed, taking the blade and angling it at his stomach. "He RUINED my PLAN!"

"_I can't… I won't…."_ I thought, looking away feeling helpless. Then my eyes landed on a lamp nearby- as I heard the world around me.

Dean sucking in a breath and try holding back the cries of agony.

Kristy's sickening laugh as she enjoyed the slow torture she was giving.

"_I won't… lose him_!" I thought, snapping myself out of my frozen state and quickly grabbing the lamp- yanking the plug out of the wall. Taking a few steps towards where they stood, I held up the ceramic lamp and hoped this worked.

"Leave him—!" I yelled," ALONE!" With that, I hurled the lamp at Kristy and sucked in a breath as it collided with her back. Time seemed to freeze, as she stood there, for a few moments- still. Slowly, she turned around from Dean, her head tilting to the side as she stared at me.

"That wasn't… very… NICE!" Kristy screamed, flicking her hand towards me- sending me flying backwards. I collided with the wall behind me with a loud thump and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Mommy is going to have to teach you some manners," Kristy hissed, as she leaned over me and grabbed a handful of my hair. Yanking it towards her, I groaned in pain- feeling hair being ripped out at the roots. "Now, listen to me young lady. You are going to sit here; you are going to watch me gut this hunter. Then you and I are going to go back to our lovely abode that is the Hospital- and we are going to act like none of this- Ever. Happened. Understood?"

"Go to hell," I spat, narrowing my eyes in hate. Kristy's head drooped momentarily, before she looked back up at me- her brown eyes gone- and the pure-black eyes were back.

"Oh sweetie. I've been there. I like it there—but up here, it's just so much more fun! I got lots of new toys up here!" She let go of my hair, then titled her head as she seemed to think. "I don't want you getting any ideas- so—" Kristy flicked her hand again- and suddenly it felt like I was being held against the wall. "Now- I need to finish with this…. Osbourne… Halen… whatever is name actually is. Doesn't matter any to me."

"Winchester." Kristy paused, before shaking her head. I peered around her, seeing that Dean had somehow gotten away from his spot on the wall and had another blade- a shorter one- in his grip.

"I am aware she's Winchester- but what does that have to do—" She turned around, just as Dean plunged the knife into her abdomen. I saw her body seem to light up briefly- almost like lightning strikes- before she fell limp to the floor. I felt the invisible binds holding me disappear instantly, and I watched Dean quietly.

"My name, you black eyed bitch," Dean grimaced, holding onto his bleeding side with his free hand," Is Dean Winchester."

"Y-you're a … Winchester?" I breathed, almost in disbelief. His eyes glanced over at me, softening slightly as he took a few steps and held out a hand towards me. Helping me stand up- I saw him grimace in pain. I walked him backwards towards the bed, as he sat down and drew a deep breath in.

"Yeah. Sammy and I both. Our dad—"

"Dean!" Both our attention turned towards the door, to see Sam standing there with arms full of food and drink. "W-What happened?"

"Demon bitch attacked, just like… just like our sister said it would," Dean admitted, his eyes briefly flicking over to me. My eyes widened in shock.

"S-sister?" From behind me, I heard Sam close the hotel room door and put the food on the smaller- still intact table. Then he came over, pulled out a chair and sat down beside us.

"Yeah," Sam said, his head looking down at the floor for a moment, before he looked back up at me," Our dad… he was John Winchester."


	4. Tale of Two Brothers

**So, they've found their sister- and they helped close a portion of her past. Now- what will happen to our reunited Hunter family? **

**I do have a poll on my main account page- for this fanfic! Take a quick look! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural -frowny face- I do own Anna though (duh)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat on one of the cheap motel beds, my legs drawn up against my chest and arms wrapped around them. My hazel eyes were glued to the wall across the room, as I stared unseeing at it. Thoughts were running rampant through my mind and I could barely focus on any single one.

"_What do they mean by get rid of the body?"_

"_They believe my visions."_

"_I have brothers." _

"_Dad had another family."_

"_My mom's been avenged."_

"_I can't believe I have brothers."_

"_How many different creatures are out there?"_

"_Is that why dad never came around?"_

"_Two brothers."_

"_Was I… was I an accident? A mistake?"_

As soon as that last thought swam through my mind, I heard Sam and Dean open the motel room door and walk back in. Looking up at them, I saw they were caked in dirt and mud.

"When did it start raining?" I questioned, surprised I hadn't heard the storm outside until now.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, looking at me incredulously, before stalking off to the bathroom.

"Don't mind him," Sam shook his head, a soft smile on his face," He's just a bit sour that he slid in the mud. The rain started about… five minutes, after we got out there, I'd say."

"Ah…" I nodded, looking down at the floor. Sam was using one of the towels to try and clean himself off, but all he was succeeding in doing was making more of a mess. "Sam? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Sam said, looking over at me," Oh- yeah. Of course."

"The demon… Kristy, was she…" I started, uncertain if I wanted to know; shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continued," Was Kristy always a demon?"

"No," shaking his head, Sam brought a chair over near the bed and sat down," Kristy was… well, she was just possessed by a spirit that was a demon."

"Was she…. Was she alive? Despite the demon being in there?" As I asked, Sam gave me this look of understanding, as though he knew where I was going.

"It's hard to tell. Sometimes, the demon picks a recently dead body to possess- sometimes a live one."

"Sometimes that live person dies while the demon is possessing them." We looked over and saw Dean standing at the door to the bathroom, his hair still dripping the water from his shower.

"So… she might have been… alive…?" I looked down at the bed, a lump in my throat. There was an uncomfortable silence, as Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Dean finally answered, walking over and sitting on the edge of the other bed," It's unfortunate. But we- as Hunters- can't think about it. If they're trying to kill us—most of the time we have no other option."

"My…. My mom…. Do you think she… she suffered? When the demon stabbed her?" I looked up at Dean, already knowing he wouldn't beat around the bush.

"That's… something we can't say. There was probably suffering—"

"Dean."

"No, Sammy. She needs to know—"

"Not like—"

"It's okay, Sam. Dean's right," I interrupted, freeing my legs from my grasp and crossing them in front of me," Please."

"Anytime a demon possesses a person- there's probably some amount of suffering involved, if they're alive. Mental or Physical. The person possessed can see and feel everything that's going on- but they can't do anything about it. Just sit back and watch everything happen."

"So, my mom… she had no choice but to do what she was doing. The demon that was inside her—was making her?"

"Not quite. It's more, the human rides shotgun- there for everything- but is… uh... Sammy, help me out."

"It's like the human involved is frozen, kinda. They can't control the action of their body, they can't speak. They almost become a puppet, along for the ride. The demon that possesses them- they have complete control over the body. It's like… like they have a brand-new body themselves."

"Like a make-over. And a completely new life. Hell version."

"I see," I nodded in understanding," Is she… is she still suffering?"

"Nah- more than like she's got herself a nice slice of heaven somewhere." Dean shrugged, causing me to give a chuckle.

"Yeah- right. I mean, I guess… if heaven and all that exists—"

"It does." Sam and Dean said in unison, without even skipping a beat. I looked back and forth between them, trying to gauge if they were just saying that for my benefit or—

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dean nodded.

"Last year, we found out for sure. Dean had went to hell- part of a deal- and Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, brought him back to life." I stared at Sam for a few moments, blinking a few times before I gave a curt nod.

"R-ight."

"I'm gonna go get my shower— if you're still hungry, the foods right there. Might be cold by now-"

"Still edible," I shrugged, "Pass it on over Rock'n'roll." Dean sat there, staring at me as Sam gave a chuckle and disappeared into the bathroom. "Come on—I'm starving!"

"Nah—Once Sammy gets out of the shower, we'll just go up the road to a 24-hour diner I saw." I gave an inward groan- as I really was starving- but agreed to wait. As Dean kicked his feet up onto the bed, another question popped into my head- one I had been wondering about for almost 3 years.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What happened to dad?" I watched as Dean seemed to tense up, before he let out a deep breath.

"What do you know?"

"All I saw… was a semi ramming into the Impala… and the three of you unconscious."

"Long story short—Dad was determined to find the thing that killed Sams and my mother. Couple years back, he finally found it. Demon—named Azazel. We call him Yellow Eyes. Anyway. He possessed dad for a short time and we fought. Yellow Eyes left, we thought we had won. We were wrong," Dean explained," As we were driving away from the cabin- the semi rammed us. In the hospital, I was the one that was in worse shape. I died."

"You… died?"

"Yepp. Then suddenly, I was alive."

"H-how?"

"Dad. Son of a bitch made a deal with Yellow Eyes. My life for his."

"Deal—you've mentioned that before. What's a deal?"

"There's four categories of demons. Black eyes, red eyes, yellow eyes and white. Black eyed demons are the lower tier," Dean explained, holding up a finger for each explanation of demons," Easiest to beat- not much to them. Then there's red-eyes. Cross-road demons. They're you're typical deal makers—and a small bit more powerful. Yellow-eyes are the same, and even more powerful. Then white-eyed demons. Well—we only know of one of them. Powerful little bitch."

"What do you mean by deal makers?"

"Just that—" Dean said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and staring at me," You summon them—or they find you—and offer a deal. Something you want bad enough- they'll give it to you, but it costs."

"Money?"

"Nah—you're soul. If you make the deal- the demon gives you only a few years left to live. Most people get between 7-10 years until a Hellhound will get them."

"Most people?"

"Yellow-eyes took dad on spot. No years left- no minutes. Right then and there. Two years ago, I made my own deal. They gave me 1 single year."

"What kind of things do people sell their soul for?" I questioned, morbidly curious.

"It doesn't matter," Dean stated, his face hard as stone," You ain't making none- got it?"

"Y-yeah," I nodded, taken back by his sudden ferocity. Sam came out of the bathroom at that point, using a towel to dry his hair the best he could.

"Finally—" Dean said, standing up- plastering a forced smile on his face as he grabbed his car keys from where Sam had dropped them on the dresser. "Come on- grub time. Diner up the road is open."

"Uhm, okay." The taller brother turned to me and waved me over as Dean walked out of the room," Let's go. If we don't hurry, he'll leave us here. Trust me." Wide-eyed, I jumped up and quickly followed Sam towards the waiting Impala.

0o0o0o0o

It was almost midnight by the time we returned to the motel. I could feel the tiredness sweeping through my entire body, but I refused to go to sleep just yet.

"_I've still got so many questions,"_ I thought, as I sat on the grimy couch, folding my legs underneath me. Looking over at the brothers, I saw Dean wince a bit as he stretched out on the bed.

"Do you guys… do you get hurt often?" Sam looked over at me, then to Dean, before nodding.

"Part of the job, it seems."

"Well- that job sucks."

"Preaching to the choir sister," Dean muttered, his eyes closed as he laid on top the bed relaxing.

After a couple moments, I asked," So, is it just the two of you then?"

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, then," Oh. Well- there's a lot of Hunters out there. Sometimes we run into them, but more often then not- it's just Dean and I."

"Bobby."

"And Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" I questioned, leaning forward on my elbows.

"An ancient old man that gripes about everything." Dean quipped, as Sam gave him this face, almost like a bitch-face- which caused me to laugh a bit.

"Bobby's… he's almost like a second father to Dean and I. He's been hunting for quite a while- lost his wife and then threw himself into the business. He and our dad crossed paths a few times, and sometimes Dad would leave us at Bobby's. It was nice, really- to have something away from all this."

"I bet," I nodded," Anyone else? Any other family?" I saw Sam freeze momentarily, before he sat on the corner of his bed.

"Our mom died when I was a baby- so it was just dad and us for a while. Then a year ago, we learned we had—"

"_Me_."

"—a half-brother."

"Wait," I deadpanned," What?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded," Turns out dad had another kid out there—but he didn't tell us. When was it that Dad learned about Adam?"

"Kids 12th birthday- something like that," Dean said, sighing as he stood up," Somewhere around 2000… 2002, right?"

"Think so," Sam agreed," Unfortunately, we didn't actually meet Adam. Two ghouls had killed him and his mom—trying to lure our dad there and kill him."

"Dad already being dead- they got us instead."

"2002…" I whispered, thinking back," That's… my 10th birthday. The year I met dad."

"So, Dad found out about Adam- and wanted to see if there were any other kids out there?" Sam questioned.

"Guess so," Dean shrugged," Its also the year you left for Stanford. Guess losing you was tougher on him than we thought."

"Wait—you went to college?"

"Uh? Oh. Yeah," Sam nodded," Dad and I didn't always see eye-to-eye – I think it had to do with moms' death… but after a while, it just got to be too much. So, I applied to college and got accepted at Stanford. Left hunting behind."

"So… why are you here then?"

"Dean. Came and got me, back in 2005. Dad disappeared, no contact for 3 days. So, we searched a bit- couldn't find anything. I went back to Stanford… but…"

"Demons killed his girlfriend—exact same way our mom was killed."

"Oh... I'm—I'm sorry." Sam gave a curt nod, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"After that… I just, threw myself into Hunting. Finding Dad—finding what happened to mom. Now, it's four years later." While silence filled the room again, I thought about what I just learned- before becoming slightly confused.

"What's a ghoul?"

"Oh- uh… Your turn Sammy." Dean got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, as Sam gave a huff of feigned annoyance.

"A ghoul is one of the many monsters out there that we- as Hunters- track down. Basically, they eat the flesh of the dead- and can thus change their form into any person they have ate."

"Oh ewwww- that's disgusting!"

"Heh, yeah. They also manage to get the memories of whoever they turn into- which is how the ghoul was able to fool Dean and I when we thought it was Adam. He passed all the usual tests- so we thought he was good. Our mistake. Luckily, we were able to figure it out before they killed us."

"Usual tests?"

"A hunters best friend," Dean answered, walking towards his bed- as I noticed he had changed clothes," Helps us determine if someone we meet is a monster or not. Sometimes it works- sometimes it don't."

"What kind of tests?"

"Holy water burns demons- silver affects a few things, like werewolves. Iron and salt for ghosts."

"Nothing for Ghouls though?"

"Not that we've found. So far, the only way we know to kill a Ghoul—"

"—Is bashing in their skull."

"Ouch," I winced at the thought," Why didn't you guys test me—back at the hospital?"

"We did."

I sat there, staring at their smirks- trying to recall when they could've possibly tested me.

"Dean gave you a cup of water? Wasn't from the water cooler- it was from a flask of Holy water."

"And the handles on the Impala? Pure silver."

"No fucking way," I stared at them incredulously," You sneaky little—"

"It's what we do," Dean smirked, leaning against the headboard of his bed. I must have looked more tired than I thought, because as Sam stood up from his bed, he called over to me.

"Go ahead and try to get some sleep—" Sam insisted," In the morning, we'll take you back to Mercy's Psyc—"

"No! Please!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his hand. My hazel eyes were wide as I begged," Please—don't make me go back there! I'll do anything—I'll hitch a ride somewhere and get a job and make my own way! Just please! Please! Don't make me go back there!" By the time I finished, I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my face. Sam looked over my shoulder to Dean before looking back down at me.

"Yeah, okay—we'll figure something out," Sam soothed, taking me back over to the couch," Just… get some sleep- okay?"

"O-okay," I nodded, suddenly very tired; before sleep overtook me, I begged him once last time," Please…. Don't… don't make me… go back there…"

0o0o0o0o

**Third Person POV**

An hour later, Sam sat up from the bed and glanced at the sleeping form of the 17 year old girl that had seemingly jumped into their life. Her small form was curled up on the brown, musty couch that lay against the opposite wall. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried figuring out what he and Dean would do come morning. She was adamant on not going back to the Psychiatric Hospital she was in when they met her- which that was fine by him. But a part of his conscious was eating away at Sam. Could they really just—let her leave? Walk off into the world on her own—knowing what she did now? Would she be able to survive on her own? His thoughts were interrupted by a shifting form on the bed next to him, and was surprised when Dean turned on the lamp between them.

"Can't sleep either, right," Dean muttered, as Sam gave him a brief nod. He could see the tiredness in his older brothers eyes- but still yet he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"What are we going to do, Dean?" the younger brother asked, voice laced with worry.

"I dunno, Sammy," Dean sighed softly, running his hand absentmindedly through his hair as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed," That hospital might be the best option."

"But you heard her- that's the last place she wants to go. Are we really going to force her back there?"

"What else option is there?"

Sam was silent for a moment, before answering," We could just… take her with us."

"Sam—"

"No- listen. She's been alone for almost 3 years, in a place that made her feel like a freak. She finally met dad- only to have him ripped away from her. Her mom was possessed by a demon for who knows how many years!" Sam realized his voice was getting louder, so he paused to calm down, and then continued," You and I are all she has left now. Would you be able to focus every day—knowing you made her return to the one place she didn't want to go?"

"If we don't—and we just let her go—she's as good as dead, Sam!" Dean bit back, then lowered his voice," She's been in that hospital for the past three years—and before that had some measure of family with her. She doesn't know how to survive on her own. Beside- the demons obviously know she exists- which means the God Squad probably does too. We bring her with us? She'd be swarmed before she knew what was happening!"

"Demons know about her- yes. They went as far to follow her to that hospital—you don't think the Angels would too? If we take her back or if we let her go on her own— then she's good as dead. At least, if we kept her with us- we can watch out for her. Bobby—he could help us watch out for her!"

Dean could see that his brother was grasping at straws—anything to make a point. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sam had a point. The demon that killed Anna's mom did follow her to the hospital. If Hell went that far- who's to say Heaven wouldn't do the same? Roughly, Dean rubbed his temples, debating the whole thing.

"I know we just met her, Dean- but if something happened to her, because we just… shrugged her off? I don't think I could forgive myself," Sam whispered. A part of him had always wanted a sister- but after their mom died, he never thought he'd get one. Now, he found he did have one- and he was determined not to lose her.

"I know, Sammy. I know," Dead sighed, feeling himself slowly caving in. He knew- despite keeping his emotions in check- that if something happened to her, anything at all, he would never forgive himself either. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep." With that, the older brother laid back down and turned to get comfortable.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

With a gentle smile, Sam laid back down and done his best to get some sleep before the morning hours.

0o0o0o0o

**First Person POV**

A soft shuffling sound woke me up the next morning. As I blinked my eyes open, slowly accustoming them to the morning light- I saw Dean sitting on the edge of one of the beds, nursing a cup of, what I presumed to be, coffee. Sam was walking around the room, gathering their things and making sure everything was ready to go. Unable to stifle my yawn, I stretched and sat up.

"Ah, morning Anna," Sam said, as he noticed me moving.

"G'morning," I replied.

"Don't expect an answer from Dean- at least for a little while," Sam chuckled, as I saw Dean was just staring blankly ahead," He's not really a morning person."

"I see."

"We'll get the impala loaded up and then go get breakfast. You hungry?"

"Actual food- twice now? You boys spoil me," I joked, getting a small smile from Sam in return.

0o0o0o

Two hours later, we walked out of the diner and towards the Impala. The closer we got to the car, the more I began to worry. I could feel it, deep in the pit of my stomach- but I told myself to keep it together.

"_If they begin to say anything about taking me back—just run. I'll run as fast as I can_," I thought, swallowing the lump in my throat as the brothers—my brothers—turned around and faced me. I could see Sam was watching Dean with almost a hopeful look- and as Dean looked at Sam, and then to me, he gave a sigh.

"Alright. Here's what's happening," Dean began.

"_Here it comes_."

"You don't want to go back to Mercy. Fine. But aint no way in hell we're just letting you go off on your own," he continued," So- you can come with us- but there's conditions."

"You name it!" I exclaimed, wide eyed," _I don't care what I have to do—if it means I'm free of that place_!"

"One- there will be no hunting—not until I know you're ready—and only if you want to. Sam and I understand if you don't want to. It's not a life meant for everyone. Two- if you have any more visions of Sam or I—or something… odd? You gotta tell us. There's a lot going on out there—things you don't know about—and it could help us out in the long run."

"Deal!"

"Not done—three. Gotta listen to what we say. If we say don't do something- don't. It's not just a boring rule—if we say not to, there's probably a damn good reason behind it. Same goes for if we say to do something. Peoples lives may be at stake."

"Got it," I nodded in comprehension.

"Good. Let's go, then. Long drive ahead of us," Dean said as he turned around and opened the driver door. Sam gave me a smile as he walked around to the passenger door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sliding into the back seat.

"South Dakota. It's where you'll be staying."

"Staying?"

"With Dean and I constantly on the road, you'll be staying with Bobby—our Hunter friend we told you about," Sam explained," There, you'll have a constant place to stay, and he'll be able to keep an eye on you- make sure nothing bad happens."

"Are we expecting something bad to happen?"

"Hopefully not, but… in our line of work- something bad almost always tends to happen. Better safe than sorry."

"Right," I nodded, as Dean drove down the road," What will I do?"

"Well, depends. You could go to the local high school," Sam suggested.

"Or- you could help Bobby. He's our go-to for information during our Hunts. Us and other hunters out there. A lot of us rely on him daily," Dean opted, looking at me in the rearview mirror," Choice is yours kid."

"_Choice is mine…"_ I thought, looking out the window at the passing scenery,"_ I actually have… choices…"_


	5. Into the Mix

_**Took me a bit of figuring out how to get this chapter going- but once I started, I was able to find a rhythm. Yay. **_

_**So this chapter will feature the episode 'Fallen Idols' from Season 5 episode 5. The information Anna is reading (about the demons and angels) I took out of 'Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting'. **_

_**Also- Readers! I have a Poll on my profile, for this chapter. Please, take a moment and participate in it. I'd appreciate it! Thanks**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, but Anna is mine**_

* * *

I still couldn't believe it- not really. Four weeks had passed since Dean and Sam had dropped me off at Bobby's. In that two weeks, I tried everything I could to keep up- just with the usual formalities of life- but I found myself getting worn out quickly. According to Sam- my body wasn't used to all the activity- and even I had to admit he was probably right. For three years, I had pretty much sat on my backside- doing next to nothing. Now? Bobby had me going to the local High School- but since I was so far behind academically, compared to the others my age- I was in a class with very few kids. Instead of a 'teacher' I had a 'tutor' – and I was quickly reminded how I previously felt about school.

Don't get me wrong- I didn't mind it, most of the time. There were… instances though… that I had particular distaste for. Physical Education class- for one. The major one- really. I soon realized exactly how weak I was compared to the other students- and it annoyed me, on a personal level.

I was this 'weak' because my uncle decided to side with his wife- and abandon me to a Psychiatric Hospital. I was left to my uncle- because my mom was dead. My mom was dead because of a stupid Black-Eyed demon.

That fact made me suck up whatever pain I was in (due to the physical exertion) and push myself even further. "_I refuse to be this weak forever_."

Bobby made it a point to take me to school and pick me up- upon Dean's request. Also, because I wasn't strong enough to really defend myself—against a person. Let alone defend myself against a supernatural being. They seemed really worried about something—but they wouldn't tell me what, exactly.

Now that I was no longer at Mercy, though, I was able to take better care of myself. Hot showers, decent hair-care products (curtesy of Sam), better fitting clothing, and more actual meals (curtesy of mostly Dean).

Bobby wasn't that bad- really. I mean- he came off as that grumpy, bitter old man sure- but he cared. After two weeks at school, I managed to convince Bobby to make me a deal. If I continued to improve at school, then he would teach me stuff about the supernatural. No hunts- as I promised Dean, Sam and eventually Bobby- but just information. That way I could be better help to my brothers (still getting used to saying 'brothers') and could also better protect myself. That way if I noticed or saw something while I was away from the Salvage yard- I would have a better idea of what to do.

Bobby of course- made a counter-deal. If I kept improving in school, he would teach me the supernatural. If he taught me the supernatural- I had to help him in the salvage yard.

Still a win in my opinion. Wasn't to keen about the automotive portion- but I'd do it.

It was a Sunday afternoon- and I had just finished emptying one of the engines of all the oil. Walking back into the house to tell Bobby I was done, I heard him on the phone. He looked up as I walked in- and I could see the amusement in his eyes. Looking down at myself, I realized just how dirty and oil covered I was. With a sheepish grin, I looked back up at Bobby.

"Ghosts the only thing I can think of that would fit what's happening over there," Bobby gruffed into the phone- and after a moment, gave an irritated," Yes- I'm sure. Idjit."

"That Dean and Sam?" I asked and Bobby gave me a nod.

"Just go back to the Wax Museum- but be careful…. Yeah- yeah. Sure." With that, he hung up and dropped the cell phone onto his desk.

"What about Ghosts?"

"Huh? Oh—case they're on over in Ohio. First dead guy died in a head-on collision with his windshield—in a parked car. Fake of James Dean's car."

"… Who?"

Bobby stared at me for a few moments, before shaking his head," Never mind. Second dead guy was shot in the back of the head- no evidence was found. Sam and Dean got a witness that swears the killer was Abraham Lincoln himself."

"Hah- yeah right," I laughed, but then looked at him seriously," Right?"

"Yeah—don't see a reason Lincoln would come back as a vengeful ghost. Anyway- Sam and Dean are going back to the Wax Museum in Canton tonight- torch all the relics of the figures."

"Because torching anything the ghost might be attached to would destroy the ghost- destroy it's connection to our world."

"Right," Bobby nodded, then took another look at me," Ya know. There's an oil pan for all that- ya didn't have to wear it."

"Hurr hurr, very funny," I frowned," I'm gonna take a shower—unless there's more oil you'd like me to swim in."

"No- go on. Before you get my house all filthy."

"Please- it'd blend right in," I sassed, throwing a smirk over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs.

"Idjit," I heard Bobby mutter, causing me to smile to myself.

0o0o

A couple hours had passed, and Bobby was owning up to his part of our deal- sort of. Since I had helped with emptying near ten different engines of their oil- Bobby was teaching me the Supernatural.

If teaching meant having me read an old dusty book that looked like it belonged in an antique shop.

"_Demonic signs include, but are not limited to the smell of sulfur, lightning storms and cattle mutilations_—"

"Really? Cattle mutilations?" I questioned Bobby incredulously. He looked up from his own book, before giving me a gruff nod.

"Yepp, though not sure why. Just seems to go hand in hand. No clue what their doin' with the innards."

"Ewww gross," I frowned, returning to my book and flipping to a random new page," _Angels are diving warriors, soldiers of God- His own heavenly army. Their abilities are almost limitless and for the most part unknown, as few people have ever come into contact with an Angel and lived to tell about it—or even known they have been blessed with the presence_."

"Angels…. Dean and Sam mentioned something about an Angel back in New York," I said to Bobby, as he briefly looked up from his book and then turned his attention back to it.

"They aint nothin' special, so don't get your hopes up," he gruffed, before his phone started ringing; he answered it with, "Hey Sam…. Yeah, let me see if I can find somethin'. One sec." I watched as he started moving books around, biting out irritated curses every so often.

"Can I help?" I offered, sitting up and setting my book to the side. Bobby looked up at me, before shrugging.

"Get on that computer of yours and search up somethin'."

Immediately, I pulled my laptop- gift from my brothers- and opened up a search browser, asking Bobby," What am I searching?"

"Sam- send Anna a photo of those seeds, would'ya. She'll search it for you idjits." With that, he flipped the phone closed and almost immediately mine went off. Opening it, I saw a photo from Sam- and as I looked at it, he gave me a call.

"Yeah Sam?"

"_Know what your looking for_?"

"Of course I- No. Not a clue," I frowned, as I heard Sam give a soft laugh on his end.

"_The seeds- I'm pretty sure- are from some sort of tree, so start there. If we can locate where the tree is from, we can narrow down what Dean and I are looking for_."

"Alright, lets see here…. _Pictures of tree seeds_… and I just match the photo you sent, right?"

"_Exactly. If you're unsure, send me a photo and I'll take a look_."

"Gotcha. Is this still the Canton case?"

"_Yeah. Dean and I just got done at the morgue- we're heading back to the motel now… well we will be, once Dean gets back in the car. Pie stop_."

"Of course it's a pie stop. What is it with him and Pie?"

"_I wish I knew."_

It was quiet for a few moments, as I looked back and forth from the photo on my phone to the photos on the computer, before I got a near match.

"Check this one," I said, snapping a photo and sending it to Sam. I waited as he looked at the photo on his end.

"_Its close, but the seeds we found are a bit more… oval? Keep trying_."

"Gotcha…. Maybe if I searched _pictures of oval tree seeds_…." As I looked through the new search, I could hear the car door open and close and Dean's voice rang through the phone.

"_How's it going kid_?"

"Not… bad…" I answered, eyes flickering through the photos.

"_You sure_?"

"Yeah. Schools a pain sometime- and I swear my make up has become oil- but I'm getting through- hey! I think I found it—check this one, Sam." Sending another photo, I waited as I heard him and Dean mutter a few things, before Sam got back to me.

"_Looks like a match to me. What's the info say_?"

"Uh, lets see here…. It's from a tree in… Eastern Europe? The Balkans—How is that possible?"

"_Believe me, in our line of work- anything is possible_."

"Tch—also says here that the forest that kind of tree is in? Was all chopped down 30 years ago."

"_Really? Hmmm… alright—thanks Annie."_

"No problem Sammy."

"_Sam_."

"Call me Annie, I'll call you Sammy."

"_Alright, alright,"_ Sam caved,"_ Dean and I are gonna see what we can find. Should be wrapping this up here soon_."

"Alright. Be careful."

"_We will. Give us a call if you need anything_."

"I will. G'night Sam."

"_Night Anna."_

After hanging up the phone, I looked to the clock and saw it was nearing 11 pm. Closing my laptop and setting it to the side, I stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"I should be getting to bed. School in the morning and all," I said to Bobby- receiving only a brief nod in return. His focus was on the book before him- and my curiosity finally won out.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you do a lot of research for hunters—but you seem to be reading a lot in that particular book—and if your swearing is any indication, your finding things you don't like. What are you searching, exactly?" He paused from his reading, looking up at me slightly, before sighing to himself.

"It's a long story—and you've gotta get to bed."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Anne- this is very… the situation is…Ah hell," Bobby frowned," Look—I'll tell you tomorrow after you get home from school, alrigh'?"

"Deal. G'night Bobby."

"Night Anna."


	6. Are the Kids the Future?

_**Yikes. My shortest chapter yet. I didn't want to start too much near the end though and have it be super long. So I left it where it ends. **_

_**Honestly, I was gonna just have Sheriff Mills find her at her little spot, but suddenly decided that THIS was a much better idea. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh! And I've uploaded to videos to youtube for this fanfiction. Here's a link to one (my favorite one, really) and from there you can find the other on my profile. It's the only two (as of right now) that I have uploaded. www . youtube watch ? v = WwlDHekqr9o (Should take you to 'Gabriel-Anna - If I Had You' ) ((remember to take out the spaces!))**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but Anna is my creation. (God I sound like Chuck when I say that)**_

* * *

"Look! I wasn't just gonna sit back and let that punk run his mouth!" Anna explained, as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well, ya can't go 'round starting fights with every idjit out there either!" Bobby frowned, hands on the wheels of his chair. He gripped the rubber tightly in frustration as he attempted to keep his cool. "This is the second time in two weeks that you've gotten in trouble."

"Yeah- and? Look- I bet you dollars to donuts that Dean would be proud of me," Anna pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Don't matter! He's not the one in charge of ya—"

"Neither are you- so stop pretending!" Anna yelled, her hands straight at her sides, her fists clenching. The two stared at each other for a few quiet seconds, before Anna turned around and raced out of the house.

"Hey- get back here-!" Bobby called after her, trying to catch up to her; as he got to the door, he frowned, slamming his fist down on the arm of the wheelchair as he bit out," Balls!" Looking out at the junk yard, he couldn't see the teen around- but he hoped that she wasn't stupid enough to completely go off on her own. Wheeling backwards, he made it to his desk and grabbed his cell- making a slightly regretful call.

"_What's up Bobby_?"

"That idjit sister of yours," Bobby frowned.

"_What do you mean—she okay_?"

"I think—I don't know. It's been a while since I dealt with any teenage girls," Bobby sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand," I dunno what's gotten into her the past couple weeks Dean. Today she got in trouble- again- this time for fighting some senior over remarks he made."

"_Probably deserved what she gave him- she hurt_?"

"Not that I saw. Pretty worked up about it though. Sheriff Mills dropped her off here bit ago- kid still seemed pretty worked up."

"_Let me talk to her_."

"Wish I could. She up and took off right before I called."

"_What?! Why_?"

"Dunno. Spouted sumthin' about me not being in charge of her- and then took off. Disappeared from sight before I got to the door. I'm hopin' she's still in the yard somewhere and didn't run off into who knows where."

"_Great. Look- we just got here to Alliance. Sam and I will wrap this case up quick and head back. Until then, try to keep an eye on her_."

"If she comes back- sure."

"_Bobby._"

"Teen girls are not my area of expertise. Give me a Supernatural monster and I can take care of it—but teen girls? Nah."

"_Just—try. I'll give a call back later once we get things going here. Hopefully it's a quick case_."

"Yeah yeah. Keep safe- idjit."

Flipping the phone closed and tossing it onto his desk, Bobby frowned at the rotten luck. Rolling his eyes and muttering 'Damn teen girls anyway' he rolled back to the door and down the homemade ramp into the junk yard. He'd at least try looking around for her, he owed that much to Sam and Dean.

"_Hopefully she had the sense to not leave the yard_," Bobby thought, as he rolled around in search of Anna.

0o0o

I sat underneath the small canopy, knees pulled up to my chest, as the rain pattered down around me, and the darkness grew. Running from Bobby's- I didn't stop to grab a jacket, an umbrella or my wallet- so now I sat here on the cold concrete, hungry, freezing wet and feeling extremely ashamed.

"_Why did I say that to him? All he's ever done the past couple months is try and help me,"_ I thought, resting my chin on my knees as I stared out at the empty street," _I mean… I didn't mean it… I just_…"

"Feel abandon."

My head shot up and looked over to my left. A man stood there, almost in the shadows—eerily staring my way. His hands were down at his sides, and he slowly walked into the light of the streetlamp. I saw the light illuminate his blonde hair, the baby blue of his eyes. He looked harmless.

"_Then why do I get a forbidden feeling from him_?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to… intrude." He told me, his voice soft and almost calming. No matter how calming his voice was though, I still felt on-edge. Still felt… cornered. The rain pouring down didn't seem to bother him a bit, which was a bit odd, but the last thing on my mind.

"No, I uh-" Nothing came to mind- even breathing seemed hard to concentrate on.

"Family, am I right?" He questioned, clasping his hands in front of him and seemingly standing there at ease," You think the love you—and then suddenly, it's almost like they… betray you."

"What? No—my brothers—"

"Dumped you at some strange guys house and took off without a second's hesitation."

His statement caused me to pause.

"_They did… Sam and Dean took me from Mercy… and then dropped me off at Bobby's and instantly left… They didn't even question if they should take me with-_-"

"Wait—how do you know that?!" I demanded, standing up from the ground and glaring at the blonde. Despite my change in attitude- he seemed to remain at ease. I had left my shelter and the cold rain was starting to soak through my clothing. Funny enough, the rain didn't seem to bother me- not as much as this man was.

"Just call me a… interested party."

"Interested in what?!"

"You. And your brothers."

"Why?!" I demanded. My frustration was beginning to mount. Sure—I had learned a good deal about the Hunters life from Bobby. What they did, how they done some of it—and a good deal of Sam and Dean's life over the years. But when it came to the current situation of the world? Bobby seemed hesitant and even I knew he was leaving out some bits.

"All in due time."

"No! You'll tell me—or so help me—"

"Don't-!" He seethed, instantly appearing right in front of me. The sudden change in his whole demeanor caught me off guard, my balance failing as I fell back to the ground. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes flash red and my body went ice cold.

"_D-demon_?"

"Listen to me- you little ant," the blonde hissed, kneeling down to my level and staring me in the eyes," You and your brothers started this—and like it or not, Michael and I will finish it. Now, I don't care which of you we use as a vessel- but the day will come. I know I'll be wearing Sam though; I've seen it. As for Michael—he can take Dean. Or he can take you. Either way—we will battle. And one of us—and one of you—will die."

I felt the air leave my lungs and just as instantly, the blonde disappeared from my vision. I stayed frozen to the spot as I tried to process what just happened. More importantly—I tried to figure out who—no, what—I had just spoken to.


	7. Mysterious Case of Dean Winchester PT 1

**_Hmmmm... I wonder who that mysterious Blonde man was at the end of last chapter? hmmm... _**  
**_This chapter we see some of the consequences of Anna's actions- running from Bobby's and her outburst at him. _**

**_Just want to take a quick moment to Thank anyone who has favorited or reviewed Legacies! Means more to me than you know!_**

**_The information she reads in the Lore book is just found on the Supernatural wikipedia. Easily searchable. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Anna_**

* * *

I sat there, my legs draped over the side of the chair, silently reading one of the many lore books Bobby had lying around. The past week had been nothing short of awkward. After that weird run-in with the mysterious blonde man, I decided it was best to return to the Salvage Yard- but it still came with its downside. Bobby refused to speak to me, giving me the best silent treatment that I had ever seen and adding the infamous cold shoulder to it. After the next morning, I decided it was equally best if I tried to behave, despite any irritations from school. Instead of picking fights with the jerk from school, I just learned from Bobby and gave the cold shoulder. Peeking out over the top of the lore book, I watched in silence as Bobby wheeled himself into the make-shift office-slash-library and pick up yet another book. Every time I saw him, he seemed to be skimming a new one. As he wheeled over behind his desk, Bobby didn't once even glance my way. With an inward sigh, I returned my attention to the pages in front of me. The entire week of searching through all this lore—and the only thing related to 'Michael' and 'apocalypse' that I found was Angel related.

"_God created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest of four brothers… Lucifer… Raphael… Gabriel… After the creation of Heaven, its angels and Earth, God commanded all the celestial beings to bow before mankind… Lucifer questioned this order… sought out Michael for support… Michael refused… cast Lucifer down to Hell…"_

"_If that blonde man wasn't a demon…" I thought," Was he an angel? Do angel's actually exist? Was he… was the blonde man actually… Lucifer_?!" I barely noticed that Bobby had left the room and came back, now on the phone with someone.

"—stiffs in town?... Anything else?... Well, check'em out… Call it a hunch…Doing?... Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit." With that he snapped his phone shut and seemed to stare off into space, his eyes baring into the floorboards. After a few moments, he gathered himself and rolled back to the desk to continue whatever book he now had.

"_I don't even know what happened to him…"_ I realized, frowning to myself," _Maybe he'd—no… He wouldn't tell me. He aint even speaking to me. I really should apologize already_…"

It wasn't for lack of trying though; every time I opened my mouth to say I was sorry, I clammed up. Thinking back years ago… I couldn't remember the last time I had apologized to anyone.

"_When __was__ the last time I said 'sorry'_?"

Hours ticked by, but the silence between Bobby and I stayed put- the ever-awkward tension thick in the air. My head almost began to hurt from all the angel lore I had just injested. Almost as if the world sensed my need for a break, Bobby's phone began to ring again.

"Aging and de-aging?... No. There's lore on it. Goes back centuries. Traveling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your best years back. 'Course most folks lose…Supposedly, this player's a hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?... Well, why you still talking to me?" Bobby flipped the phone closed, and I continued to watch him over the top of the book. I watched in silence as Bobby seemed to hesitate something, before he rolled towards a stack of papers and grabbed his keys—the stopped at the hall and glanced briefly over towards me.

"Well- come on. Ain't leaving you here."

"What about school?"

"You gonna cry a river over missin' it?"

I shook my head no, which was more than enough for him, as he continued," Go grab a few days' worth of clothing and some bathroom stuff. Meet me outside at my car. And hurry up."

He didn't have to tell me twice- as I quickly ran up the steps and gathered the items. I didn't know where we were going, but I'm down for an adventure.

0o0o

After driving for some time, and then having Bobby rather unceremoniously drop me off at a cheap looking motel called the 'Cicero Motel' – I waited as patiently as I could.

Fortunately, my years at Mercy Psych helped build my patience.

Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly a patient person to begin with.

I tried watching the crappy television, before bringing out one of the lore books from my go-bag (which Bobby had no idea I had brought it with me) and after a while I took to pacing the floor.

"For crying out loud already-!" I exclaimed, before the door seemingly slammed open, catching me by surprise and causing me to jump. Looking towards it, I saw Bobby sitting on the outside of the room.

"Come on," he gruffed, before disappearing out of sight. Shutting the door behind me, I quickly followed along behind him. Soon, we came upon another room, and as Bobby opened the door with a thud, I heard Sam speak.

"—gonna say Emperor Palpatine."

"I see you met John McCain there," Bobby said, rolling into the room.

"Who's Emperor Palpatine?" I asked, shutting the door behind me- causing me to miss the look shared between Sam and some old man.

"Seriously? Star Wars?"

"Sorry Gramps. Not a whole lot of t.v choices in the loony bin," I shrugged, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"Hey- watch who you're calling 'gramps'!" the old man griped.

"Yeah," Sam answered Bobby, before turning his attention to me," Anne, that's Dean." My eyes widened in surprise, as I turned my attention to the old man.

"Seriously?" Dean just frowned, mumbling something under his breath.

"Either of you want to tell me—or, really, both Anne and me—what happened?" Sam questioned.

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened."

"Hey, nobody asked you to play."

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!"

I looked over to Sam, still confused, only to see him grinning to himself," It's like Grumpy Old Men." The statement caused me to start chuckling under my breath.

"Shut up, Sam," Bobby and Dean said in unision.

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights!"

"You just don't get it."

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of the damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine," Dean said, taking a bit of a cheeseburger.

"No, you can't."

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap—"

Dean's statement made my eyes go wide once more, as the surprise flowed through my body," Is he… does he mean Lucifer? Or Michael?"

"—Rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Uh, actually, yeah," Sam replied, as Dean whimpered in slight discomfort, sitting down in a chair at the table, gripping his cheeseburger.

"I'm having a heart attack."

Sam and I both looked to Dean, worried—Sam's more evident than mine.

"No, you're not," Bobby frowned.

"What is it?" Dean wheezed out, discomfort only growing.

"Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Dean's look of discomfort became one of dismay, as he sadly released the wrapped food onto the table.

"So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips."

"I'm still a bit lost on what exactly happened," I said, speaking up. Sam looked over to me, as he pulled a chair out from the table.

"Long story short- there's a witch in town, and he plays poker with people. Instead of money, the currency bet is years of your life. You win, you get additional years—you go back in age. You lose…"

"You become a grumpy old man," I finished, looking over at Dean, who gave me this face.

"Exactly."

"How many years did you bet, exactly- Dean?" I asked him," You look ancient."

"Oh cram it, kid," Dean griped back.

"50," Bobby answered.

"Fifty years?!"

"Gave 25 back to Bobby, since he lost his own 25 years before I got there," Dean shot back, trying to turn this on Bobby.

"Again- Nobody asked—"

"Okay, okay," Sam said, mediating the two of them," Let's get back to the chips."

"I slid 'em across. Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

"So, what are you thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Sam asked.

"Definitely," Bobby nodded.

"You remember what he chanted?"

"Yep—every word."

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Sam says.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?"

"I think you ought to put some clothes on," Bobby gruffed.

"I second that," I agreed, standing up and walking over to the table," Since you won't be eating this any time soon…" Reaching out, I grabbed the wrapped cheeseburger—

"—_Bacon cheeseburger- score_!"

"Oh, now that's just not fair," Dean frowned, watching as I began to eat. Just to spite him, I began to make moans of delight, savoring each bite dramatically.

"Jerk," Dean grumbled, heading off to the bathroom to change into actual clothing. Sam gave me a small smile while Bobby just rolled his eyes- a small smile of amusement raising the corner of his lip.

Ten minutes later, a knock came at the door- Dean being the first to move to answer it.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?" a young, pretty maid asked him, an armful of towels in front of her.

"Born ready," Dean grinned, leaning against the doorframe.

The maid just laughed at him," You're just like my grandfather, he hits on anything that moves, too." Her statement caused small chuckles from Sam and I, as Deans grin faltered.

"You're adorable," the maid said, walking into the room.

"Dangerous too," Dean added, watching her.

"Aw," she smiled, moving further into the room as she swept past all four of us, heading towards the bathroom. The three of us smirked, as Dean looked defeated- before asking," Can we just go?"

As we all got up to leave, Dean shook his hand," No- not you. You're sticking put here."

"What? How come?!" I asked incredulously.

"You know exactly how come," Dean said, his brow furrowing. With that, he walked out the room, Bobby close behind. Sam gave me a small grimace of apology.

"We'll be back soon as we can." With that, he walked out the door, leaving me standing there alone once more.

"_Great."_


	8. Mysterious Case of Dean Winchester PT 2

_**Ya'll didn't think this episode was done, did you? Not by a long shot! I'm actually splitting it into 3 parts, because it's so long.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just lil' ole Anna.**_

_**(( Oh! and if anyone wants to participate in my poll, i'd appreciate it! It's found on my profile, up a the top of the page. It's related to this fic and something Anna will -eventually- -inevitably- do ))**_

* * *

The next morning we all headed back to the motel after getting breakfast at a nearby diner—like, right across the road, nearby. The three of them strolled along ahead of me as I followed holding the containers of leftovers. There wouldn't be much there, but Dean (and I) had ordered a bit too much for our stomachs and instead of wasting it decided we could just re-heat it and eat later. The walk is silent, but I don't fully understand why.

"_Something must've happened last night_," I thought, as we walked up the incline to get to the room. Well—most of us. I looked over my shoulder as Bobby seemed to freeze in his spot.

"Little help here?" he gruffed, causing Sam and Dean to stop in their tracks, looking back at the older Hunter. Sam walked back down and pushed Bobby and his wheelchair up the incline, as Dean walked along beside.

"I still can't get over Old Man Dean," I chuckled to myself.

"You know, I still think I should play," Sam said, as they reached the top of the incline and Bobby took over rolling himself. Dean stopped walking and turned to face Sam.

"No, no, no. You're not good enough," Dean denied," I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost."

"Exactly," Bobby agreed.

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?"

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—"

"You're thirty Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—"

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam," Dean argued, as I took to just standing there, listening to their quarrel. They kept going back and forth like I wasn't standing there—which, honestly, was a bit aggravating.

"—have enough years in the bank."

"I got enough," Bobby fought back.

"I'm the youngest—I could—" I started, before all three turned on me; Dean with a glare, Sam with an apologetic shake of the head and Bobby with a roll of the eyes.

"No! Not a chance!" Dean adamantly turned down," You don't even know how to play Poker!"

"You could teach me," I frowned.

"No Anna!" Dean glared; by his tone, I knew it was '_end of discussion'_, so I gave up trying with a roll of my eyes.

"And no, Bobby- you'll die if you lose," Dean turned to him.

"So what if I do, huh?" Bobby glared at him," What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, cant take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby—"

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old… and broken down… and I can't…" As Bobby trailed off, I felt my heart drop.

"_He's so… broken… everything is going to shit for him… and I aint helping it… If anything, I'm making his life worse…"_ I frowned to myself. Bobby was taking a few moments to breath and calm himself down, before he continued.

"I ain't a Hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth the day I got home from the hospital."

Silence followed his statement, as no one seemingly knew what to say. Then, Sam spoke up.

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." With that, Sam walked past Dean and Bobby, and with a last glance at the two of them, I followed along behind the younger brother.

An hour later, the four of us sat in the motel room, debating a piece of paper on the table.

"Do you really think it works?" I asked dubiously.

"No way to really know, unless we tried it," Sam explained, a small grimace.

"And do we trust her?"

"Don't trust her any further than we could throw her ass," Bobby gruffed, before grabbing the paper and reading it for the dozenth time.

"So… what are we gonna do?"

"Not we!" Dean exclaimed, standing up quickly- before reaching hand to his back and grimacing with pain, muttering," My back."

"Oh come on!" I yelled, jumping up off the bed and glaring my oldest brother down," Look—I'm a part of this whole thing whether you want me to be or not! I'm not gonna just keep sitting around here—being abandon every time I turn around! I can help! I'm not just some helpless teenager—I'm your sister! Or did you just—forget that little, unimportant fact?!" By the time I finished, my skin was flushed, and my chest was heaving.

"Okay, okay," Sam spoke up, just as Dean looked like he was going to fire back at me; he stood up from his chair, his hands up in a surrender motion, trying to keep the peace," I've got an idea—and it should just work. Bobby—you want to give the spell a try?"

"Might as well."

"Alright—you and Dean, you gather what we need for it and you perform the spell," Sam explained," Meanwhile, I'll try to keep the guy busy- side-tracked. Hopefully he won't see this coming."

"_Great—they're still leaving me behind_," I scowled to myself, turning away from them and walking away with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Simple enough," Dean said to his brother, choosing to ignore me," We'll need a sample of He-Witches DNA though."

"I'll find a way to get some," Sam nodded," I'll take Anna with me, maybe she can help me somehow." My interest piqued, as I slightly looked over my shoulder at him, hope evident in my eyes.

"Sam—"

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll keep her safe—and she'll be able to stay out of trouble if she's with one of us. Right now, it's best if she goes with me."

"Fine," Dean scowled, grabbing the keys to Bobby's van and stalking out of the room.

"Hope you know what your doin'," Bobby said to Sam, before rolling himself out of the room after Dean. After a few moments of silence, I watched as Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and glanced my way.

"Just—go," I bit out, rolling my eyes and staring at the wall to avoid looking at him, before sarcastically adding," I'll behave. Promise."

"No, I – I want you with me," Sam argued.

"To keep me out of trouble?"

"That," Sam nodded," And to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Why would it? Not like my whole life has been a horror movie or anything," I frowned, looking over at him.

"Look," his voice was soft, as he walked over towards me," Dean's bull-headed as can be—but he's also protective. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to—"

"Bull!" I argued," He thinks I'm some kid that needs sheltered! That I'm some weak, pathetic simple-minded child!"

"Anne," Sam frowned, his brow furrowing," Look—there's a lot that's happening—a lot you don't realize. Dean and I have been through a lot these past couple years. Dad's death… My death—Dean selling his soul for me—his death and time in Hell…. Starting the apocalypse…" Sam trailed off, silence between us for a few moments, before he continued- looking in my eyes," There's a lot of… people… out there, that would hurt you without hesitation. You wouldn't even realize their intention—not until it was too late. We just lost Adam last year—we don't want to lose you too." As we stood there, staring at one another, Sam started giving me this look—and I instantly felt bad for my tantrum.

"Alright, fine," I mumbled, looking away from his puppy eyes," So, where we going?"

0o0o

"Just… keep quiet, okay? I want his focus on me," Sam whispered, as we got closer to wherever we were going," If I can keep him busy—and his attention away from Dean and Bobby…"

"Got it," I stated simply as I followed him down the dark path. As we walked, a voice slowly got louder.

"— say we call it a day?"

A soft chuckle followed and as we entered the room, the voice continued," Heshhere is gonna live to see his granddaughters bat mitzvah. Isn't that right, Hesh?"

An older man turned in his chair to see us, before turning back around and slowly standing.

"Thanks again, Patrick."

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom." I found myself craving more of his voice—a pleasant shiver going down my spine.

"That was nice of you," Sam said to him.

"I'm a nice guy. What can I do you for?" Patrick asked, as he shuffled the cards, a toothpick resting between his teeth. As Sam sat down in the chair, I noticed Patrick's gaze travel to me- a soft smile in my direction- before returning his attention to Sam.

"Deal." Patrick gave Sam a grin, before pulling the chips into a stack and whispering something. I narrowed my eyes as I watched, and even to my untrained eye I could see something happen to the chips. Sam seemed to hesitantly reach across and grab a stack, pulling them to his side of the table.

"Would the pretty lady like to join us?" Patrick asked.

"No," Sam bit out.

"Oh? Why not? Be more fun with three o' us."

"I don't know how to play," I quickly informed," I—I just got out of the institution. Parents never taught me the game."

"Best way to learn is play," Patrick kept on.

"Not at these stakes," Sam shook his head," You and me. Now, deal."

"Very well."

Several rounds passed before I knew it. Now, five cards sat face up on the table. Four of diamonds, a red court card, a black seven, a three of hearts and a black two.

"I like you, Sam. I do," Patrick said, taking his toothpick out of his mouth as he spoke," You're smart, and your heart's clearly in the right place."

Sam didn't answer, instead keeping his attention on his hand. I watched as Patrick threw the toothpick to the table before taking a drink.

"_Wait… he-witch dna… the toothpick_?" I thought, eyeing the wood sliver.

"I can tell a lot about a guy by looking."

"You mean you're psychic."

"No. That'd be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition," Patrick explained.

"Right," Sam nodded," Let's just play."

Patrick took another drink, before replying," We are playing." He sat the glass down next to the toothpick, before asking Sam," Does your big brother know you're here?"

Sam picked up some of his chips and put them in the middle," Bet five."

"Didn't think so," Patrick smirked, putting one stack of five on another before adding it to the middle pile," I raise. Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess, and they still want to sit you at the kiddie table—and babysit the lady."

I bristled at his comment—but kept my mouth shut—watching as Sam looked down and Patrick began to toy with a few chips.

"You're not the little brother anymore, Sam," Patrick continued, causing Sam to look up," Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these movies—you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still going to kick your ass into the nursing home."

"_Oh what I would give to re-arrange his pretty little face,_" I frowned, balling up a fist.

"Does this armchair-psychology routine usually work for you?"

Patrick laughed before he answered," You tell me. You're the one who's losing." He chewed on his toothpick, as they continued to play. After a few more hands, Patrick shuffles the cards once more. I looked from his chips—a good thirty or more—and then glances to Sam's chips. Maybe fifteen—if he was lucky. Sam played with a few of his chips, waiting for the hand, before some chick walked in.

"_That's the same chick that came to our hotel room," _I thought, recognizing her as the lady that walked away earlier today. Patrick put down his toothpick as she leaned down and gave him a kiss; then he looked to Sam and gave a wink.

"Little break?"

Moments later, after following Sam back up through the dark hall, he burst through the double doors, looking around. To our right we spot Dean walking over to us.

"How's it going in there?"

Sam scoffed in response," How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?"

"We still need a little he-witch DNA," Dean answered, never once looking my direction.

"Fine, be that way," I frowned, crossing my arms and looking away from him, as Sam handed him the toothpick.

"He was chewing it," Sam explained as Dean took it," Hurry up, Dean. Please."

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy… don't lose."

"I know," Sam nodded, before glancing back at me- and then back to his brother," You should take her with you and Bobby. Patrick's been a bit more attentive to her than I thought he would be."

"You want me to go with-!?" I exclaimed, dropping my arms to my side. Sam looked over his shoulder at me—those damned puppy eyes back.

"Please? I can't seem to concentrate with you in there."

Scowling, I once again looked away from his gaze, only giving a curt nod of agreement.

"Oh, now you give us youth there. We could'ah used her for grave digging," Dean scowled as Sam walked back into the building and disappearing from sight. I was barely aware of Dean turning around and walking away from me—and after a bit, he turned back towards me.

"Well- come on!" With a small jolt, I followed along behind him.

"_This Is going to be so much fun_," I thought sarcastically, my arms still crossed in front of me. Once we reached the van where Bobby was sat in the back, my curiosity piqued once more- as I watched them perform the spell.

Between them was a bowl of burning things—I didn't even want to know what—as Bobby began to read from the paper.

"Airmidh mi air maponus, di ana hogalahd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time."

Dean threw a handful of something into the flames, which immediately flared up blue.

"Till an-drasda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deanta. Mar sin bitheadh," Bobby finished," Drop it in."

Dean looked at the toothpick, before adding it to the fire. Everyone seemed to pause for a moment, before Dean asked," Well? How do I look?"

Bobby frowned, not giving a vocal answer. Dean's hope seemed to fade, as he looked into the side-mirrors.

"Dammit!"

"Come on—let's get moving," Bobby said, rolling into the driver seat," There's one option left." Dean climbed into the passenger, as I climbed in the back around the bowl and shut the door behind me. As Bobby took off, the two began to discuss—again, completely ignoring the fact I was even there.

"-stand why it didn't work. Everything we put in that spell was kosher."

"Yeah, everything except that damn toothpick," Dean scowled.

"You got to go get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes," Bobby told him, making me curious.

"Oh goody. More stairs," Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

"An' you'll take the kid with you," Bobby ordered.

"Oh goody," I muttered, glaring off to the side of the van.


	9. Mysterious Case of Dean Winchester PT 3

**_And at last, the Third and Final part of this Episode. Sorry it took a bit longer than usual- had crazy hours at work and then got swamped with college lessons. _**  
**_I'm excited for next chapter though! I finally get to introduce babe! Much love! OH! It's gonna be SO MUCH FUN. All the Gabanna-ness. Probably chop it into a few chapters, too, more than like. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_This chapter is a bit... emotional. _**  
**_Poor Anna. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Only Anna_**

* * *

Dean was still grumbling as he climbed out of Bobby's van. As he started to walk away, Bobby peered back at me in the rearview.

"You heard me—you're with him. Now get to walkin'." My shoulders sagged in reluctance, but I quickly climbed out the back of the van and jogged to catch up with Dean. He had just made it to the door for the first floor stairs, so I didn't have far to go. Looking up over the side of the stairs, I inwardly groaned.

"What are you griping about? You aint old," Dean muttered, clutching the railing and hauling himself up the steps. I kept silent though, biting my tongue.

"Bobby's pissed at me, Dean is too. Don't wanna make him more upset," I thought, my eyes on the steps below my feet. Silence stretched between the two of us for a while, until Dean sighed- mostly to himself.

"What's up with you, anyway?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," his voice rasped," That little stunt you pulled last week with Bobby."

"I… I just… needed…"

"Needed what?" Dean questioned, glancing over his shoulder at me as I followed along behind him," When I agreed to take you out of Mercy- I told you. You have to do what Sam and I say—there's dangers out there you don't know exist. Running off like that—you could get hurt—you could get killed!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks as I stared at the back of Dean's head. When he turned around to face me, I saw his expression soften—and it was then I realized I had tears falling down my face.

"_No turning back now… Just tell him…_" I thought, as I clenched and unclenched my hands as they hung at my side," You just… you don't understand! I finally found my dad—and he said he would be there! Then he stopped coming around—and for a while, I didn't understand why! I felt so abandon—by him, by my uncle! Then you and Sam came into my life- and I thought it was all gonna change! But no sooner that you found me—you left me at some strange mans house! Do you even realize how abandon that makes me feel?! My uncle… dad… you two! You were all supposed to be there for me—make me feel safe! And you just… just left me…."

By the time I finished, I was a sobbing mess. Past the tears, I saw a dark mass move—and suddenly, I felt Dean envelope me in a tight hug.

"Sorry kid," Dean muttered," Sam and I… we didn't mean to—" he released me from the hug, as I used my sleeve to dry my eyes," Life with Sam and I is… it's dangerous. Life and death, constantly. We don't want you involved in that—more than you have to be. If we kept you with us all the time? That'd only put you at risk to get hurt—or killed. We'd constantly be worried about you—maybe one of us would end up hurt. We left you at Bobby's because it's the one safe place we know of. The only safe place. We trust Bobby with our life- me and Sam. If we didn't—you wouldn't have been left there."

I could only nod in understanding; I didn't trust my voice, not just yet. Silence stretched once more, before Dean gestured with his head towards the steps. Once more, we began walking up the seemingly never-ending steps.

"Make ya a deal kid," Dean said to me," Behave—both at school and with Bobby—for the next month. You do that? Me and Sam will take you out on the road for a month. Deal?"

"Definitely," I nodded, excitement coursing through my entire body.

"Good, now—lets hurry up and get to room 3701," Dean gruffed, stretching slightly," My back is killing me."

0o0o

Dean and I walked around the apartment for a bit; I knew we were searching for something—something that could contain the He-Witches DNA but I didn't understand why. Listening closely, I heard Dean on the phone as he walked into the main room where I was.

"—heard of that didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place."

"Oh, ewwww," I made a face, suddenly very disgusted," Seriously?!" I noticed Dean's eyes seem to focus on something, and I followed his gaze to the table.

"The wine glass? I don't—Oh!" I walked over and reached to grab it, before I heard an intake of breath behind me, and then Dean's voice mutter," Sam…"

Looking over my shoulder, I watched in growing horror as Dean slumped to the floor, groaning.

"D-Dean?" I questioned," Not—Not funny. Stop playing around." The phone in Dean's hand fell out of his hand, landing on the carpeted floor beside him. I watched as he lay there, almost struggling to breath.

"Dean?!" Rushing over to him, I fell to my knees beside him and reached out to him. One of his hands gripped my wrist, and I could see the emotion in his eyes.

Panic.

Fear.

Helplessness.

"Dean- come on-!" I frantically said, the tears forming in my eyes once more," Come on! You can't leave me! I just found you! Don't you DARE DIE ON ME!"

Dean only continued to struggle to breath—and the more he struggled, the more emotional I became.

"Please! You- you cant l-leave me! I need you! Just- please-!"

My eyes grew wide as I felt Dean go completely still. That's when I lost it. I felt the uncontrolled sob escape my throat, and for the first time since my mother died- I wept. The agony I was feeling right now, it was unbearable.

"No! No—you cant! Please! D-dean!" Moments ticked by, but it could've been hours or days. All I could focus on was my heart constricting in the agony I felt.

"Dean…" I cried, resting my forehead on his chest, eyes closed. Suddenly, I was forced backwards—and as I landed on my palms to steady myself, I stared in shock at Dean. He was sitting there, on the floor, staring at me.

Dean.

Young Dean.

Alive Dean.

With a cry of happiness, I launched myself at him, wrapping my shaking arms around him as I sobbed into his chest. My entire body was shaking uncontrollably, the tears falling down my cheeks and soaking Dean's shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart," Dean soothed, his voice soft and almost inaudible, rubbing my back in an attempt to stop my crying," I'm alright. I ain't leaving you—ever."

"P-prom-ise?"

"Promise," I felt Dean nod," Besides—Hell couldn't even keep me down. Don't you worry."

I chuckled slightly- remembering him and Sam telling me about Dean's trip south the previous year. I leaned away from Dean as he reached for the phone on the ground beside him.

"Dead battery. Hmph," Dean muttered, standing up and offering me a hand," C'mon. Let's tell Bobby the good news!"

Quickly, we raced down the steps- and as we reached the doors, I watched in amusement as Dean walks out the doors with his arms held out—doing a little dance as he approached Bobby's van. Dean jumped up, clicking his heels in the air- before turning around to me with this huge smile on his face.

"It's good to be thirty!"

"Said no-one, ever," I rolled my eyes, as we walked over to the van together.

0o0o

The next morning rolled around- and after having went with Dean to get some food, we walked into the motel room to see Sam heading to leave.

"Hey. I'll see you guys later," Sam said, grabbing his jacket.

"Where you going?" Dean asked, taking a bit of his burger.

"Uh… nowhere." I saw Bobby and Dean both look towards him- but I was completely lost.

"A booster shot. Don't say it," Sam frowned, before inching past me and walking out of sight.

"Booster shot for what?"

"Story for another day, kid," Dean chuckled; I frowned at him as he took another bite of his burger.

"You know I do have a name- right?"

"Yeah—kid. Just like Sammy." I merely rolled my eyes as Dean put his burger down on the table and Bobby groaned.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded." He made to wheel out, but Dean held up a finger and cleared his throat.

"I shouldn't have called you an idiot," Dean told him, as I moved into the room and watched from the side.

"Which time?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually—I, I—I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with—"

"Don't you go on pity patrol," Bobby griped.

"I'm not. I'm—" I watched the touching moment in silence. As I did, I realized exactly how close Sam and Dean must be with Bobby—that they really did trust him entirely.

"_He's not just some hunter friend… he's family,_" I thought, then frowned to myself," _Great… now I feel even more worse—if possible—about my actions…_"

"—enough. You're not useless, Bobby."

"Okay. Good talk." Bobby tried to roll away, but Dean stepped into his path.

"No, wait a minute. Listen to me," Dean sat down with a sigh," You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed- but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So, don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

A long silence followed Dean's statement, before Bobby muttered out," Okay."

"Okay. Good."

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts."

"Yeah, we're done," Dean said, standing up from the table.

"No," I shook my head, causing both to look over at me," You two might be… but we… we're not."

"Not you—"

"Please, I—I need to get this off my chest," I asked Bobby, who took a moment, before he caved and waved his hand to continue.

"Last week… I—that was uncalled for. Acting the way I did… saying… what I did? You have to understand- I felt… I felt abandon and—and unwanted—and I just… I took it out on one person that didn't deserve it. You… You've done nothing but try and help me… You took me in- Dean and Sam showed up on your doorstep, said 'this is our sister, watch her for us' and left you with some strange, teenage girl with baggage and issues—and you just let me into your home without question. You gave me food and let me read your books—you taught me mechanical shit and mythological shit—and you were going through your own shit- and I didn't make it any easier on you," I rambled out, not knowing where I was going but just letting it all out," I… I owe you. So much—for everything you've done for me in the short amount of time you've known me. So I guess I'm saying… Thank you, Bobby. And I—I'm sorry."

Silence stretched between the three of us, Bobby seemingly refusing to look at me.

"_Is it too little too late_?" I thought, my shoulders sagging a bit.

"Okay, kid," Bobby grunted," I hear ya. I aint no walk in the park either. Now, can we go?" With a breath of relief, I nodded and grabbed my go-bag from the chair beside me. Dean picked his burger back up from the table—and went to take a bite—before looking at it, and setting it back down. Instead, he reached for his bag, threw me a wink and then turned to Bobby- before heading towards the door.

"Let's go, Ironsides."

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?" Dean looked over his shoulder with a smile, before leaving the room. I followed along behind, glancing briefly back at Bobby. He seemed to be deep in thought, but with a sigh, he followed us to the van and Impala.


	10. Changing Channels PT 1

**Yay! So, this chapter was- it was difficult (yet, not?) to write. Even had someone sneak themselves into this chapter when I wasnt even planning on it. He's lucky he's cute.**

**A bit more sibling angst/bonding between Dean and Anna, too. Yay?**

**Next chapter(s) gonna be sooooo much fun to write though! I can't wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural- just Anna.**

* * *

**On the Open Road  
Somewhere between South Dakota and Ohio **

Before I knew it, a month had passed. A full month- and not once did I blow up on Bobby, get into any trouble at school—well, trouble that I got caught doing, anyway.

And no visits from that blonde guy. Even after all these weeks- I still was curious as to who he was—what he wanted with me. Did I chance asking Dean, Sam or Bobby about it though? Definitely not.

Now, I sat in the back of the Impala, as Dean drove down the highway blaring his classic rock.

"_I have to admit though, it's some pretty good music_," I thought, as I watched the scenery pass by out the window.

"Alright kid, so we've got wind of a case over in Ohio. You remember the rules, right?" Dean asked, as he drove along the highway. He just had another AC/DC song blaring, until it came to an end, before he turned down the sound and adjusted his attention to me.

"Don't do anything stupid, if you say to do something- do it, don't party with strangers, don't do drugs or alcohol—"

"I didn't… nah, we'll keep it like that for now. Keep it all up and I'll get you your first legal drink on your birthday."

"My 18th?"

"21st," Sam amended before Dean had a chance, as I caught Dean throw me a wink in the rearview mirror.

"We have no idea yet what Sam and I are up against," Dean continued," So until we do- we're gonna keep you out of trouble."

"So… in the hotel room?" I frowned. In the front of the Impala, I noticed Sam and Dean exchange looks before Sam cleared his throat.

"Er, no. We're gonna have you walk with us. Been putting this together- it'll be your student ID," Sam said, passing me back a laminated tag," You'll be an intern- interested in the FBI. Shadowing two Agents."

"How did you—"

"Don't ask," Sam laughed, as I handed him back the ID.

"So, what's the case, anyway?"

"One of the locals got his head ripped off," Dean answered.

"By what?" I asked, doubtful.

"Supposedly? A bear."

"Yeah, rig-ht. Because bears do that sort of thing."

"Right," Dean agreed.

0o0o

Dean and I sat on the edge of the bed, watching a random soap opera. Something about a Sexy doctor and a hospital. Honestly, I had tuned it out after a while.

"_Watched more than my fair share of soaps back at Mercy, I could die happy if I never saw another_," I thought, instead focusing on the book in my lap. Bobby had allowed me to borrow one of his books—only one—as long as I promised to bring it back.

"_If ya don't I'll wring you alive, girl_."

"_I wouldn't put it past the old man, either_," I frowned, as I re-read the part on angels," _If they existed, why was the world such a terrible place sometimes? Why did bad things happen to good people? Arent angels supposed to watch over people—protect them?"_

"—show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book," Dean answered, as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked him, as I choked back a laugh.

"It's called channel surfing," Dean glared at the two of us, as he got up and turned off the TV. Sam grabbed his suit jacket off the other bed and put it on.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam, who nodded.

"You?" Sam asked me, as Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"To figure out how a bear be-headed a man? Definitely," I nodded, getting up and following along behind them. I glanced at the book in my hands, before setting it down on the small table in the middle of the room.

"_Should be safe there… right_?"

A quick car ride later, we reached the small police station and I followed my brothers in. After they flashed their "badges" and got the attention of the sheriff, they began trying to get real information. Mostly, I tuned them out though- blindly looking around the station.

"Gotta make it seem like I'm learning something," I mused, barely catching any of the conversation- though I did hear 'Who's the kid?' being asked, as one of them gave a rehearsed answer. With an inward sigh, I turned my attention back to them.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?"

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off," Dean retorted.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam questioned.

"What else would it be?"

"Well, whatever it was- it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs and killed him in his bedroom."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd think that was a bear," I scoffed under my breath, gaining a glare from the officer. Sam and Dean also gave me a look- but more of an agreeing look. Tuning out the conversation once more, I turned around to the nearby wall and looked at all the informative papers hung on it. Notices, maps, help wanted, missings- all littered the white cork-board. Flipping through them disinterestedly, I began to feel like I had eyes on me. Looking over my shoulder- I saw Dean and Sam both still talking to the officer.

"—says she saw the whole thing."

Turning my attention back to the notice board, I could still feel it. A gut feeling- I guess you could call it. My "hunter senses" weren't as high as Bobby, Sam and Dean's—but I still knew when someone was watching me.

Intently watching.

Just me.

A shiver ran down my back as goosebumps broke out over my covered arms.

"Maybe it's… that blonde guy? Maybe another demon?" I thought, staring unseeing at one particular notice.

"Stare any more intensely and you'll set the paper on fire." Looking to my left, I saw a middle-aged man standing there, a playful smirk on his face, lollipop stick hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"You were concentrating on that help wanted ad so intently- surely it was bound to catch fire," he joked.

"Right…"

"What brings a young thing like you to our humble town?"

"Uh… interning. Gonna be a fed someday," I answered, trying to be as convincing as possible; pointing a thumb over my shoulder, I added," Learning so much from those two." Instead of looking back at Sam and Dean though, his attention stayed on me.

"Young thing like you- entrusted to those two?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Something don't seem right, there," he continued, a mischievous smile still on his face, as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth and threw the empty stick in the trashbin.

"No one asked you," I bit back, my voice not even masking the annoyance I felt, as Sam walked over to us.

"Hey, Anna- we're going to re-interview a witness," Sam said, as he noticed the other officer," You should come with- see how the process goes."

"Sure," I nodded, and without a second glace to the other officer, I followed along behind Sam. Keeping my back to him, I noticed the smile only seem to grow- before it flat-lined into a frown.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Fine. Why?"

"You seemed… eh… tense? With that other officer," Sam explained.

"Yeah, fine," I shrugged," I dunno—he just… something seemed off about him. Then again- I don't have much experience with "normal people" if you'll remember where I spent over almost 4 years of my life."

"Right… We'll talk later?"

"Not much to talk about, but sure," I shrugged, as we arrived at the interview room. Mrs. Randolph was already in there, as was Dean.

"No, it must have been a bear," Mrs Randolph said, shaking her head as Sam shut the door softly behind us.

"I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked her, sitting down beside Dean, as I leaned against the wall. She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head once more.

"No, I, I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

Rolling my eyes, Dean tried again to get Mrs Randolph to come clean with what she knew.

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So, just tell us what you thought you saw."

"It's impossible, but… I could have sworn I saw… the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk?" Sam questioned.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no- those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno," Dean clarified.

"Yes," Kathy nodded.

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Huh," Dean said, as he and Sam exchanged looks and sat back in their seats.

"You think I'm crazy," Kathy surmised.

"No. Uh, no. It's just… is there, uh…. Would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked.

"No," Kathy frowned, confused—just as much as I.

"No," Dean repeated.

_0o0o0o_

Dean and I stayed at the Motel while Sam checked out the Randolph residence. As he was checking out articles online about the "Bear Attack" I was curled up on the small couch across from him- Bobby's book open in my lap.

"So… things good?"

"Hmm?" I questioned, glancing up at Dean. His stare was focused on me- and after a second I knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, uh… Guess so?" I shrugged.

"No- no 'guess so'," Dean shook his head, his voice stern," Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?"

With a sigh, Dean shut the laptop and focused solely on me. "This life? Hunting? It's no fun. Sure—travel around, see things. Meet new people. Save people. Grand highlights. But what often gets overlooked is all the blood. All the pain. The death. Being a hunter—even being remotely connected to the life—it's dangerous and dark. Sam and I? We didn't have a choice—our mom died—and dad… he wanted to make sure we could take care of ourselves. Get the son of a bitch that killed mom. He died trying."

"What's the point behind this?" I asked, rolling my pointer finger in air-circles.

"The point-" Dean began, before taking a moment and restarting," You don't have to be a part of all this. You have a chance—one Dad probably wanted you to stick to. A life outside all this darkness and misery; a normal life with no monsters, no death. Are you sure that you want in on all this? It's not too late—you can walk away now, no questions asked—no hurt feelings."

Closing the book and setting it on the couch, I got up and walked over to the table, resting my palms on the edges. My hazel eyes staring straight into his green.

"Listen Winchester. Whether either of us like it or not—I was dragged into this life years ago when the demon bitch possessed my mom. It might be a dark, depressing—misery-filled life, but I never really had the rainbows-and-unicorns childhood either. Never knew my father—and by the time I had a chance to, he was gone. My mother? Always away at work—hardly had any time for me—if that was even my mother. I can't even distinguish between what was my mother and what was the demon anymore!" I exclaimed," I'm a part of all this- so suck it up and get used to having me around- because I'm not going anywhere. You and Sam… hell, even Bobby—you're all I have. Kick me out now? …...Might as well kill me."

Minutes ticked by in silence, before Dean gave a gruff nod and returned to the laptop- reopening it just as Sam walked into the room. The younger brother stopped briefly when he saw my location—probably could sense the tension.

"Everything… okay?"

"Find anything? Dean asked, ignoring the question.

"Well, uh, I saw the house," Sam answered, walking over towards the table as I leaned up off of it and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

"A Hulk-sized hole?" Dean guessed.

"Maybe."

"Okay—sorry, but—who's this 'Hulk' you keep mentioning?"

Dean stopped short, as he and Sam both looked at me.

"Wh—who's—" Dean gaped," Okay—as soon as this case is over—you and I are having a serious movie marathon—starting with Hulk."

"Fine and dandy. Question still remains. Who's Hulk?"

"Short version—because Dean would give a much larger one," Sam explained," Hulk is this green, massive, monster-like guy that's incredibly strong and has the worst temper you could imagine."

"R—ight…" I nodded, eyes narrowing slightly, as I tried to digest all that.

"You'll see, once we watch the movies," Dean waved it off, turning back to his brother as Sam asked him," What do you got?"

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph has quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say, you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So, a hothead getting killed by T.V's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam asked, causing Dean to snort.

"Just desserts?"

"Karma. What goes around comes around," Dean explained.

"It's all starting to make sense," Sam gave a soft laugh.

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a coke," I quickly shot out, as Dean rolled his eyes at my antics.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of candy wrappers, dropping them one by one onto the table. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

"Just deserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster again, aren't we?"

"Sure looks like it."

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Dean frowned.

"Wait wait wait—hold up here. Who's this Trickster and what happened at Mystery Spot? Whatever the hell that is," I asked, curiosity peaking as I sat down at the table.

"The Trickster is a great big douche we met couple years back. We didn't realize we were dealing with him until Bobby set us straight. They are basically demi-gods who like to cause chaos and mischief everywhere they go. Screw with someone before they kill them and eat them."

"Eww—eat them?"

"Yeah—most Tricksters, from what we've learned, do. This one, he doesn't. Dunno why. Guess he doesn't like the taste? Not sweet enough?"

"What does sweets have to do with it?"

"Tricksters have a huge sweet tooth. Anything with sugar—they seem to devour without even thinking about it."

"Hence all those?" I gestured to the mess of wrappers.

"Exactly."

"Only way to kill them is a bloody wooden stake."

"Seriously?"

"Yepp. You got to get the right one though—our first time we encountered this one—we thought we killed him, but it was just an illusion of him."

"Alright—and Mystery Spot?"

"Small town with an attraction—"

"Where the Laws of Physics don't apply," Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Right. It's the second spot we met the Trickster. We thought he was dead—until suddenly, after Dean got shot by the guy we thought was our bad one—it was Tuesday. Again."

"I don't follow?"

"Woke up—it was Tuesday. We went to Mystery Spot, confronted the guy we thought killed the vic. He shot me."

"Suddenly it was Tuesday again. Dean got hit by a car—dead. Tuesday—again. Falling Piano kills Dean."

"Tuesday again—it went on and on. I don't remember any of it—"

"But I do," Sam frowned, obviously upset by the whole thing," After about 100 times of watching Dean die- I finally caught the guy behind the loop—the Trickster. He agreed to stop the loop- but Dean died again. Six months passed before I convinced the Trickster to set time back and bring Dean back."

"Wait—that's a powerful move. Tricksters have that kind of juice?"

"Guess so?" Dean shrugged," But you see why I want to gank the son of a bitch."

"Are you sure, though?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"No- I mean, are you sure you want to kill him?" Dean and I looked over at Sam curiously- Dean a bit more annoyed.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean questioned.

"Talk to him?"

"What?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"Why would you want to talk to him?" I agreed, leaning back in my chair.

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creature's we've ever met. Maybe we can use him," Sam tried explaining.

"For what?!"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song. Maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious," Dean frowned.

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy."

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand."

"Wait wait—hold on," I leaned forward, stopping their back and forth," What was that about the world ending? Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," Dean frowned, as Sam gave a brief look of apology.

"Look, I'm just saying—" Sam continued, as I sat back in an annoyed huff.

"_Yet another thing they aint sharing with me,"_ I thought, staring unseeing at the cabinets behind Dean," _Wonder what else they aint telling me. Just wish—for once, someone would be straight with me._"

"—just one victim, right? He'll show."

Time passed, as I continued to read the book; Dean was sharpening a wooden stake and Sam was sitting at the table staring at the police scanner they had. Silence stretched until finally a voice came through the speaker.

"Um, Dispatch? I—I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"

"Hey," Sam murmured, reaching and turning the volume up a little as Dean stopped working and focused on the scanner.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"

"Honestly Walt, I—I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody."

"Alright, stay calm. Stay by your car. Help's on the way." Sam reached up and turned off the scanner, before turning back to his brother.

"That sounds weird," Dean said.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam agreed.

"So… we're checking this out?" I asked, a bit hopeful. Sam and Dean exchanged another glance, before Dean gave a sigh and looked over at me.

"Maybe you should—"

"Don't side-line me Dean. I told you earlier- I'm in this. Like it or not."

We stared each other down for a moment before he gave an irritated sigh and stood up.

"Fine- but you stick to Sam or me. Absolutely no going off on your own- you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Let's get going. Closer to ganking this punk and I aint losing my chance." He grabbed his go-bag and the two stakes before leaving the room. Sam cast a glance over at me, as I sat the book down on the couch and stood up.

"Ready?" He questioned, softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. First thing I've faced since Demon bitch."

"Right. Just… be careful? The Trickster doesn't seem like the kind that would hurt you… but since you're with Dean and I—all bets might be out the window."

"Got it," I nodded, following him out the motel and to the waiting Impala.


	11. Changing Channels PT 2

**Finally. The chapter(s) I have been waiting to write since I started this fanfic! Gabe-baby makes his appearance! I'm telling you now- Gabanna is gonna be so much fun to write. I know it. **

**Hope you enjoy as much as I do! This chapter basically just introduces Gabe, next chapter will almost center around Gabriel and Anna. **

**Warning: Quite a bit of swearing; Anna's got the mouth on her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (only in my dreams) ; I do own Anna though**

* * *

The three of us arrived at the warehouse and exited the Impala. As I looked around, I noticed Sam and Dean looking around warily.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked.

"Crappy," Sam answered him, as they went to the trunk and began getting out their arsenal of weapons. Dean pulled out the two wooden stakes he had crafted and two flashlights, handing one of each to Sam. Closing the trunk, the eldest Winchester looked at me- as if fighting his instincts.

"I know, I know, stick to one of you and don't do anything stupid."

"Just- be careful, alright?" Dean asked of me.

"I will," I nodded to him, honestly getting tired of being treated like a child. "_This trickster doesn't sound too bad, honestly."_

Together, the three of us entered the building and instantly stopped in confusion.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, taking in the surroundings.

"Doctor." Two people dressed in scrubs said as they walked by.

"Doctor?" Sam questioned, as Dean turned to open the door we just came through. Looking at them- I saw they were in doctors' outfits too- and when I looked down at myself I groaned.

"I. Hate. Hospitals." I seethed, glaring with pure despise at the scrubs I was dressed in. "Get me. The Hell. Out. Of. Here."

Dean closed the door, turning back to his siblings.

"I don't—" Just then, another person approached us, nodding to Dean.

"Doctor." She said, before looking to Sam and slapping him across the face. Dean and I both winced at the contact.

"Ow!" Sam explained, holding the side of his face.

"Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Uhm—even I know that's an oxymoron," I frowned, as the lady looked over at me, before returning her attention to Sam.

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked her, causing her to slap him again.

"As if you don't know!" She said before stalking off. I caught Dean gawking after her- and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"I don't believe this," Dean breathed, almost dreamily.

"What?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?" questioned Sam, massaging the side of his face where she had slapped him, twice.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The Sexy yet earnest doctor at—" Dean explained, as he looked over at the sign behind the receptionist desk- gesturing at it angrily,"—Seattle Mercy Hospital."

I felt the color drain from my face at the words 'Mercy Hospital' and my whole body went rigid.

"Get. Me. OUT. Of. Here." I bit out, more pissed off than I have ever been in my life," Now!" The acid in my voice caused both brothers to pause as they looked at me, understanding washing over them as they gave curt nods.

"We're trying—just… give us a couple minutes?" Sam asked, before turning to Dean," What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor get-ups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?" pondered Sam, looking at Dean like he lost it.

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_," Dean explained, as we began walking through the corridors.

"_I swear, if we don't find an exit soon_," I thought to myself, fuming still yet; I knew my brothers were talking but I tuned them out, as I glared around at my surroundings," _A door—a window, I don't care, I'll jump if I have to. I just want out!"_

"—Trickster trapped us in TV Land."

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD_," Sam retorted.

"Wait—so the Trickster done this to us?" I questioned, beyond irritated.

"Well—I mean. TV land isn't TV land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam asked him.

"I don't care it its fucking real or not!" I yelled, balling up my fists, causing both brothers to look at me surprised," Just get me the Hell out! Before I jump out a damned window!"

"Doctors," another woman said, as she passed. She glanced at me, seemingly unfazed by my outburst.

"There goes Dr. Wang, the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean explained to us," And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of- of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

I gave a screaming cry of frustration, immediately going to any door I saw and yanking them open. Scanning the area I noticed there were no windows at all- which only fueled my anger.

"Hey now, calm down!" Dean huffed," We'll get out of here!"

"NO! I will NOT calm down! I want out—NOW!" I yelled, this time eyes did travel to me, as the others around began to eyeball me. Past me, something seemed to grab Dean's attention as he just stared.

"Oh boy."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him."

"Who?" Sam and I asked, as I glared down the hallway—and saw the tall man walking our way.

"_Him,_" I seethed.

"Dr. Sexy."

"Doctor," Doctor Palmer nodded to Dean, as he stopped beside us.

"Doctor," Dean answered, ducking his head to hide his smile.

"Doctor," he said to Sam, who gave a curt nod- only to have Dean whacked him.

"Doctor."

The man turned his attention to me, giving me a once over, before saying," Nurse, is there a reason behind your outburst?"

"Oh you better believe-!" I began, stalking towards him, before Sam pulled me to his side.

"She's just… having a really bad day," Sam explained, his hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip to keep from another outburst. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Dr. Sexy turned his attention to Dean.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

Dean's expressions do a flip, going from awestruck to confused, glancing at Sam before looking back to the Doctor.

"One reason?"

Dr. Palmer nodded, as Dean tried to think of something," Sure." Looking down, Dean seemed to do a 180- as Sam and I watched in surprise as Dean grabbed Dr. Palmer and slammed him against the wall behind them.

"You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy," Dr. Palmer frowned, almost bored.

"Really? Because I swore a part of what makes Dr. Sexy _sexy_\- is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah," Sam frowned.

"Totally not a fan," I finished, still agitated.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean frowned back at us, before turning his attention back to the mn infront of him.

"Call security," Dr. Palmer called out.

"Yeah, go ahead pal. See, we know who you are," Dean told him. Suddenly, everyone around froze inspot, causing Sam, Dean and I to look around- as we and the Doctor are the only ones still moving. Dr. Palmer grinned before morphing into someone else.

"Who the…" I wondered.

"You guys are getting better!"

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean demanded, before it clicked on me.

"Wait," I bit out, pointing at him," He's the trickster?!"

"Yeah," Sam nodded once, and before it registered with him, I made a mad rush at the man. Sam quickly grabbed my shoulders and held me back.

"Let me go Sam! That asshole has kept me here way to long! He's gonna get-!"

"Calm down there, gumdrop, it's all fun and games," the Trickster smiled at me.

"Like hell it is! Do you have—ANY—Idea-?!" I swung my fists in his direction, both brothers trying to avoid accidentally getting hit; my fighting only seemed to amuse the Trickster though.

"Quite the fighter you boys found—where'd you get this marshmallow from?"

"Not important," Dean frowned, returning his attention to the trickster before him," Now, like I said, Get us the hell out of here."

"Or what?" the Trickster questioned, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting as he pushed him away from him. Dean gave a wince from the pain, as he backed away.

"Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick," Sam asked of him.

"Hellooooo," he drawled out, pointing at himself," Trickster! Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist? Didn't plan on you bringing a new, pretty face though." He looked at me and gave me a wink. The action only caused me to start fighting Sam's grip once more, which only amused the Trickster more," Oh she's a firecracker- Love it!"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean demanded.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" the Trickster explained, rapping on the window of a door nearby, then indicating the frozen people around,"—my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam said to him, his voice as gentle as he could make it, with trying to keep me from attacking the trickster.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out," Sam pleaded. The trickster rose an eyebrow in Sam's direction, briefly glancing at me causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

He turned his attention back to my brother," Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked him.

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it," The trickster answered.

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?" Dean tried again. Once more, the trickster glanced over at me, a playful look in his eyes, before he raised his eyebrows with a grin, vanishing in a burst of static. As he vanished, I felt Sam's grip on me disappear- and suddenly, I found myself in a very up-scale motel room. Looking down at my body, I was relieved to see the nurse scrubs gone, and my own clothing back.

"Oh, thank God," I breathed in relief.

"Not quite, Sugartits." I spun around, seeing the trickster leaning against a doorframe. His clothing had changed too- into something more casual. A dark red and black checkered shirt, dark jeans and an olive-green jacket.

Although I was pissed at him, I felt my heart do weird jittery shit as I took in his appearance. Shaking my head to clear my mind- I crossed my arms as I asked him," What the hell do you want?"

"Same thing Samsquatch did," he explained, pushing up off the doorframe and walking closer to me- a smile on his face," To talk."

"Give me one reason why I should talk to you at all."

"Be honest with me? I'll be honest with you—and you can ask me anything you want to know. Whatever is on that pretty little mind of yours. Nothing held back."

"Anything?" I double-checked.

"Anything," he nodded in verification, his golden-brown eyes seeming to twinkle with curiosity.

"_Maybe I can finally get some answers that Sam, Dean and Bobby won't tell me…"_ I thought, looking off to the side in consideration before my eyes landed back on him," Deal."

He gave me a giant smile, gesturing to the couch—the super comfortable looking couch—saying," Might as well be comfy then. We've got twenty-four hours to chit chat. Oh—and we'll check in on the Losechesters every once and awhile." He waved a hand and the T.V flickered on, showing Sam and Dean walking around the Hospital."

**_MEANWHILE_**

**_3rd PERSON POV CHANGE_**

Sam felt Anna disappear from his grasp, as his arms went slack. With wide eyes, he looked around, and as Dean turned around from where the Trickster was just standing, he too stopped with wide eyes.

"Where-?!"

"The trickster," Sam frowned in annoyance.

"Of-freaking-course," Dean glared, rolling his eyes, yelling into the frozen room,"Asshat better not hurt her!"

"I don't think he will," Sam said, hope in his voice; suddenly the room around them unfroze, as everyone began resuming what they were doing.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" A blonde doctor said, walking past Dean and Sam and down the corridor. The brothers continued down the corridor after her.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters. Hell of a plan," Dean frowned.

"Just… what do we do now?"

"You know what I'm doing? Finding Anna—and leaving."


	12. Changing Channels PT 3

**So it's a little shorter than previous chapters- but I found a good stopping point and figured I'd go with it. Most this is a back and forth between Gabe and Anna. Really rather sweet, if you ask me. **

**There is a flashback to chapter... 5? 6? listed in here, in italics near the end. Just so you're not entirely lost. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but Anna is mine. **

* * *

Arms still crossed in front of my body, I cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the cushion. I felt my body sink down- my eyes slightly widening as I was unable to contain my surprise.

"Don't be so still gumdrop- get comfortable, sit back- enjoy yourself!" the Trickster smirked, as he joined me on the couch, leaning back and propping an arm along the back. Narrowing my eyes at him, I contemplated it for a second before shrugging and scooting myself to the back of the couch- sinking further into the plush material with a muttered," What the hell."

"That'ah girl," the trickster beamed, pleased with my actions. I crossed my legs in front of me, very happy to have my ripped jeans back instead of being stuck in that nurse get-up.

"So- what's a girl like you—" the trickster asked, making a lollipop appear out of thin air,"—Doing with the Losechesters?" I watched him, as he put the candy in the side of his mouth, before my eyes widened in recognition.

"You're the dude from the police station!"

"Give the girl a cookie," he laughed, snapping his fingers as a giant chocolate chip cookie appeared in my hand. Looking down at it in surprise, I couldn't contain the small guff of laughter that escaped me.

"You hung out with them long?" he asked, switching the lollipop from one corner to the other," I haven't seen you before."

"No, I just met them a few months back," I explained, breaking off a chunk of the cookie and taking a bite, thinking to myself," _Oh this tastes so good_!"

"You know how dangerous that is? People around them tend to end up hurt. Especially one or the other of them."

"So I've heard. When we met- they told me a few stories of what had happened, but not too much detail," I told him, then with a pointed look at him, I said," You're guilty of some of the shit that's happened."

"True," he laughed," Ah Tuesday—such a wonderful day."

"Not if you asked Dean," I chuckled in response.

"So- why then? They save you on one of their hunts and you just stick with them?"

"Kinda sorta. When I met them I was institutionalized at Mercy Psychiatric Hospital—"

"That's why you were so pissed at me!" he laughed, leaning forward briefly before returning to his lounging position.

"Very," I frowned as I glared at him with a warning," You ever put me in a hospital again—or in the nurse get-up? I'll kill you myself."

"Whatever you say, snickerdoodle."

"And that- what's with the sweet-themed nicknames? I have an actual name ya'know?"

"Sure—but my nicknames are better."

"Says you—my name's Anna. Use it," I frowned at him.

"No can do, buttercup," he smirked at my discomfort.

I rolled my eyes, but with a sigh I gave up," Fine. Whatever—Candyman." A roll of laughter came from him, as his eyes seemed to brighten up in enjoyment.

"Touche kitkat…" He trailed off, seemingly thinking- before shaking his head and continuing," So- you were telling me how you met the Wonder Bros?"

"Oh, right. Well- I was at Mercy- had been since I was 14. Each year on my birthday they gave me a phone call, but every time I tried calling my uncle… It didn't end well, lets leave it at that. So, last year, I didn't call anyone. This year, I wasn't going to either—but last ditch resort, I tried my dads cell. Instead of him answering though, Sam and Dean did."

"Why'd they answer your old mans phone?"

"Because—my dad and their dad are one in the same."

The Trickster seemed to stiffen slightly, before leaning forward and looking at me intently," Wait- wait—you…? You're a… Winchester?"

"Apparently. According to Sam and Dean- I'm the youngest. Them and another half-brother, but he's dead? They didn't really tell me much about what happened. Something about a ghoul getting him and his mom to lure dad out."

"Yeah… yeah…" he trailed off again, looking past me in thought.

"Hey- yo—you okay?" I asked him, waving my hand in front of his face. His attention snapped back to me, and the look in his eyes caught me by surprise.

"Angels—have you met any yet?"

"Angels? No, don't think so. Dean's got one that comes and goes—can't remember his name, but aint met him yet. Mostly been at Bobby's—this is the first time they've taken me out on a hunt. My treat for good behavior the past month." He got up and walked some distance away, rubbing the back of his neck, before looking back at me with a worried look.

"Those idiots—they don't realize- they've put you in so much danger."

"What? How?! How could my life be any more dangerous?" I asked him, sliding to the edge of the couch," At Mercy—I had a demon watching my every move for who knows how long—same black-eyed bitch that killed my mom seven years ago!"

"Wait—demons know about you?"

"Apparently—one possessed my mom for who knows how long—most my life though. Had to been when I was close to five."

"Butternuts," the trickster frowned," If demons know about you- it's only a matter of time before the angels do. Especially with Dean's little buddy—and when they find you…"

"What-?! What will they do?!"

"No—I cant—"

"Don't you fucking dare!" I exclaimed, throwing the cookie on the couch behind me as I marched over to him," YOU said nothing held back—I ask the question, you answer!" At my reminding of his promise, he gave me a guilty look, before rubbing his hands over his face.

"Now—what is it that Dean and Sam—hell, even Bobby—seem to refuse to tell me?!"

"You want answers? Fine!" he exclaimed," But just realize that knowing all this puts you more in the crosshairs!"

"If just being around them already puts in me in those crosshairs—I deserve to know what the hell is going on!"

"What's going on—is that your brothers jumpstarted Judgement day! Sam freed Lucifer from his cage in Hell—and now, both Lucifer and Michael are circling their True Vessels, waiting—just waiting!—for them to say the magic words. Then bam! They fight—and one dies!"

"Wait- wait—what?! What does any of this have to do-?"

"With your brothers?! They ARE the vessels! Dean as Michael—Sam as Lucifer! It's how it's been written, it's how it will happen!"

"Bullshit!"

"Like it or not Princess- it's how it's going to go down—all because Dean spilled blood in Hell, starting the Process—and Sam ended it by freeing Lucifer! Now, Dean's been refusing Michael- which is why your other, recently deceased brother Adam was brought back, just so Michael could shove himself inside. Instant vessel! Lucifer? He still wants Sam, and he wont stop until he gets him- or as close to the bloodline as he can get. Who you think that would be?!"

This information sank in and it was then I realized," If Lucifer can't get Sam to agree… he'll… he'll go for me?"

"Bingo! And trust me- that's not a ride you want to take," the Trickster scowled.

"Wait…" I paused, memories of a few months ago coming to the front of my mind.

"_Don't-!" He seethed, instantly appearing right in front of me. The sudden change in his whole demeanor caught me off guard, my balance failing as I fell back to the ground. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes flash red and my body went cold._

"_D-demon?"_

"_Listen to me- you little ant," the blonde hissed, kneeling down to my level and staring me in the eyes," You and your brothers started this apocalypse—and like it or not, Michael and I will finish it. Now, I don't care which of you we use as a vessel- but the day will come. I know I'll be wearing Sam though; I've seen it. As for Michael—he can take Dean. Or he can take you. Either way—we will battle. And one of us—and one of you—will die."_

"That was…"

"What?"

"A few months ago… I—I think I… met Lucifer…" My wide hazel eyes met his golden-brown ones, and I swore I saw them darken.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-no… he just…" I trailed off, bringing my left hand up and rubbing my right arm, as I looked off to the side; I hated to admit it, but I murmured," He just… kinda scared me…"

"Hey…" his soft voice murmured, as he hesitantly reached out and gently placed his hands on my upper arms. I looked into his eyes once more and saw the emotions running through him. We stood there for a few moments in silence, both trying to find words, but failing. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pulled myself from his grasp and turned away from him- walking a few feet away.

"_I have to put some distance between him and I—my heads getting all… foggy…"_ I thought, taking deep breaths. The silence stretched a little bit longer before he spoke up once more.

"Look… Anna," he walked over to me and turned me around to face him- and I noticed the dead serious look on his face," I promise you—right here, right now. I will do… whatever it takes… to keep you safe. Michael? Lucifer? I won't let them harm you. I—I cant say the same for your brothers—but you? I'll keep you safe."

"Why? Why would you do that—for me? You don't even know me," I pointed out.

"Yet I feel like I've known you for a long time," he whispered, before clearing his throat and saying," Let's just say—there's a lot of similarities between us."

"Right…"

"I'll prove it to you. Here and now—one-hundred percent honesty from here on out. I won't hide anything from you." Our eyes were locked, and as I breathed out a heavy sigh, I raised my hand, extending the pinky.

"Promise it."

His golden-brown eyes twinkled with childish enjoyment, a smile briefly appearing on his face, before nodded and joined a pinky with mine.

"Promise."

"Shall we continue then?" I asked him, walking back over to the couch and picking my cookie back up before jumping onto the couch.

"Sure thing, buttercup," the Trickster smirked, returning to his spot on the couch.

"Alright then- Candyman," I retorted, narrowing my eyes playfully in his direction," What's first?"

"In honest?"

I nodded," Duh."

"You should know your Guardian's true name."

"You mean it's not "Trickster" or "Candyman"?" I sassed, taking a bite of cookie.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."


	13. Changing Channels PT 4

_**Changing Channels is gonna be a long part-series haha. Probably... 6 or 7? But there's a lot to it! Come'on! GABBEEEE - ANNAAAAA - Alllll the Gabanna-ness is necessary. **_

_**Either way- hope you enjoy!**_

_**Shoutout:**_  
_**sjwmaw - Yes, he'll definitely be an interesting Guardian. We'll see if that changes anything in the long run. : ) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Anna!**_

_**Note: If you wanna see photos related to the fics or updates- find me on facebook! Loki's Winchester - Author/Artist**_

* * *

"Gabriel?"

"M-hmm," he nodded.

"Gabriel…" I repeated, testing it once again, thinking to myself," _I like the way it rolls off my tongue… I've heard it somewhere before—but where?"_

He seemed to be watching me, waiting for a reaction- almost dismayed at the lack of one.

"Mmm… sorry, doesn't ring a bell," I shrugged, deciding to tease him a bit.

"Oh come on sugar- surely you can do better than that," Gabriel smirked," Think about it for a second. Michael… Lucifer…"

"Michael… Lucifer… arch angels… battle one another… God… wait— didn't I read there were four arch angels? Michael and Lucifer… Raphael…" Suddenly my eyes went wide as my head snapped in his direction.

"Bingo!" he laughed, before snapping his fingers," One second sweetheart- let's check in on Dean-o and Samsquatch, shall we? Watch an episode and then play twenty questions?"

"S-sure…"

"Great! Oh- look! Saw this Japanese game show on the other day, quite the spectacle—let's see what's happening here!"

Subtitles lined the bottom of the television screen, explaining what the man was saying.

"**Let's play- Nutcracker**!" A crowd cheered and applauded as the camera panned around, showing a glimpse of both my brothers. They looked thoroughly confused and mildly alarmed. Both of them were in huge boots, glued to different platforms, a slot with a large ball at the end of both.

"_Well that can't be good_," I thought, cautiously.

The host said something in Japanese as he pulled out a notecard and silence fell; he turned his attention to Sam, saying in broken English," Sam Winchester."

Speaking in Japanese once more, I read the subtitles as they appeared.

"**What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother**?"

"Countdown," the host said, as the camera showed a flatscreen tv counting down from 20.

"What?" Sam deadpanned, looking utterly lost.

"What demon?" I asked, turning my attention to Gabriel; he was still leaning back comfortably, watching with contained glee.

"Last year? After Dean-o returned from Hell—some demon chick had stuck herself to Samsquatch. At one point he chose her over his brother—drank her blood, got himself freaky demon powers. She goaded him into unsealing the last seal on Lucifer's cage—and right after the Losechesters ganked her."

Wow.

Turning back to the T.V just as the buzzer rang out, signaling time was over- the host covered his mouth with the notecards.

"The answer is… Ruby."

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," The host frowned, speaking in near broken English.

"Sorry? Sir? For what?"

The host mimed hiding his laughter, as Sam looked to his brother for answers," Dean?"

Suddenly, the pole on Sam's platform quickly came up, whacking Sam in the crotch as Dean looks on horrified. I winced upon impact, immediately feeling bad for my brother; he was the one who always tried to keep the peace.

"Ooohhhhh! That HAD to hurt!" Gabriel laughed out, causing me to glare back at him.

"Ya think?"

"Oh come on, sugar cookie! It's all fun and games- he'll be fine," Gabriel reassured me with a wink. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the TV as the host was talking with one of the other show people.

"—nutritious Shrimp chips? Lots of nutrition, tastes great… and the more one eats, the slimmer they get, just like you!"

"Well that's corny as hell," I muttered, leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms. Beside me, I heard a snap- turning to see Gabriel sitting there with a bag of them, crunching on one.

"Not too bad—not sweet though. Got a bite to them," he analyzed, before holding the bag out to me," Want one?"

I don't know what came over me. I know I should've passed, but I mean… he's been nothing but kind. He wouldn't kill me.

Right?

"What the hell," I muttered, reaching across the couch and grabbing a chip from the bag. Suddenly, Gabriel's eyes darkened as he watched the T.V; quickly, I turned back around and saw a man in a trench coat standing between Sam and Dean.

"—me. Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean replied.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"Days?!" I exclaimed, looking back at Gabriel- who gave me a shrug, before turning his attention back to the TV.

"—hell out of here, then!" Sam was saying.

"Let's go."

"Nah-ah-ah, don't think so Cassie," Gabriel muttered, snapping his fingers. Instantly the trench coat disappeared in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean questioned the empty space.

"Cassie—Cas—who was that?"

"Dean's angelic new friend. Castiel."

"Wait—THAT was Castiel?"

"Yeah- why?"

"Just… different than I pictured. No halo, no wings… kinda cute—"

"One: Angels don't have halo's. Blame marketing for that error. Two: Our wings are hidden. They'd blind a person if they saw our wings—plus, they're huge," Gabriel explained, holding up fingers as he explained things," Three—you find little Cassie cute?"

"Well, yeah—I mean, kinda," I shrugged," Like… I dunno—just, cute. Not my type though. So… little brother cute?"

"Rr-ight," Gabriel drew out before his eyes lighting up," Dean-o's turn!"

"If you hit him in the crotch- he WILL kill you," I warned the arch angel, who just looked at me gleefully.

"**Would your Mother and Father still be alive… If your brother was never born?"**

"Oh, ouch! What kind of question is that?!" I demanded, rounding back on Gabriel.

"It's true!" He said, defending himself," Mary Winchester died—only because Sam Winchester was born- and Azazel, a yellow-eyed demon—wanted him for Lucifer's Vessel. Mary Winchester died exactly 6 months after Sam was born. You tell me?"

Frowning as I bit on the corner of my lip, I turned back to the TV, listening to my brothers.

"—just, uh—wait."

"What?"

"I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In, uh, in Dr. Sexy I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play—"

"So, they really think you're just some Trickster? They don't know anything about your wings?"

"Exactly. No one does, really," Gabriel nodded, leaning back into the couch, before looking at me," Except one."

"Why?"

"Long story cupcake—oh! He hit the buzzer! This is gonna be good!"

Looking back to the TV, I saw Dean standing there, almost frozen.

"The answer is… Yes?"

The host repeated his answer, as Dean braced himself for impact—

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!"

"How'd you do that?"

"I have no idea," Dean gritted, a forced smile on his face.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"

"Good question."

"Sammy—we have to find Annie—"

Gabriel snapped and the TV screen went dark.

"So, question time. Hit me," he smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Looks like we have a long commercial break. Explain that terribly long story," I countered.

"That's not a question—"

"It is for me; I want to know why my brothers—and apparently the entire world—thinks that you're something you're not."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but I held my ground.

"Fine," Gabriel whined, as I gave a smile. Turning on the couch, I pulled my legs up onto the cushion and leaned back against the arm rest, giving him my whole attention.

"Long story short—back at the beginning of time with Michael and Lucifer at each other's necks— good ole dad disappeared—and I had enough. Skipped out of Heaven. Met a few… other beings— one being Loki."

"The Norse god of Mischief?"

"You know your mythology."

"Been reading a lot since I got out of the loony bin."

"Met him—saved him from his old man's venom drip. He owed me—so, done a magical face-transplant and become a Trickster. Pagan magic is so easy to copy- almost disappointing, really."

"So, everyone thinks you're Loki?" I asked," What about the real Loki?"

"Ah-"Gabriel waved it off," He's off doing who knows what— or rather, who knows what."

"Okay, eww."

Gabriel gave a chuckle, before continuing," I get to hide in plain sight. Stay off the Angel Radar, give Just Deserts to jerks who deserve it, eat bucket loads of chocolate and sweets—it's a wonderful life, really."

"Sounds like it," I murmured wistfully, to which he caught.

"Sound down, jellybean. Why the long face?"

"Hmm? Oh—it's… it's nothing…"

"Nah, come on now," Gabriel encouraged, sliding a little closer to me causing me to pull away a bit. Couldn't go far though, I was right up against the side of the couch.

"I told you about me. Now," Gabriel said, his voice going low," Tell me about you."

"There's not much to tell," I shrugged, looking off to the side.

"Sure there is. Start at the beginning. We've got plenty of time."


	14. Changing Channels PT 5

**So, here we get a bit more of a glimpse at Anna's past- and a bit more Gabanna fluff. Yay**

**Changing Channels will be a relatively long 'episode' and will have multiple parts, I know it already. Hah**

**Either way- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Anna**

* * *

Sitting there in the silence, I tried to wait it out. Maybe he'd change his mind or something, but he just patiently stared at me. With an irritated sigh, I gave a shrug of indifference.

"It… it was always just… my mother and I. Never knew my dad… mom never mentioned him- and any time I tried asking about him… she'd change the subject or give some open-faced answer… 'oh he's away at work' or 'if he wanted to be here, he would'. Eventually, I just… gave up asking…" I began, my hazel eyes staring off into the distance beyond Gabriel. "When I was… five? I had this… dream. My mom got engulfed in this… black smoke. I told her about it, being a kid and all—I told her everything. She was my mom, so why not? She shrugged it off, saying it was just a dream… but soon… she started acting different… not like… my mom? I couldn't go over to my friends houses anymore… she took time off work that she normally wouldn't… it was like she was… hoovering?"

"So you got freaky-deaky powers too? Like Samsquatch?" Gabriel inquired.

"I guess? I mean… they happen every now and then… always when I'm sleeping…" I explained," Whatever I see—it always happens within a weeks time… Sam has visions?"

"Well, from what I gather- he did. Got it from the demon blood that Azazel dripped into him when he was a baby."

"Do I…? I mean… did a demon-?"

"Hmm…" Gabriel pursed his lips briefly, before scooting even closer to me. A hand gently was placed on my knee- and with his other he placed his fingertips to my forehead. No one had touched me so… openly? So often? I wasn't used to this… As I squirmed away from his touch, his golden eyes met my hazel ones and he gave me a soft smile.

"No demon blood to be found," Gabriel assured me," You are one hundred and three percent human."

"Hundred and three?"

"Well—one hundred for just being human… three for being a special human." He smirked, leaning back to his spot next to me. "So- you were saying?"

"Oh… uh…" I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing," Life went on like that for a while… after a while, I just… grew used to how she was acting. Put it on me getting older and her wanting to protect me. Mom was a detective—so she saw bad things. Maybe she saw something bad at work and wanted to keep me from that? It's what I told myself… Then one night, 6 days before my tenth birthday… I had a dream about this guy—he showed up at our door, had this charming smile on his face… Didn't recognize him though… Day after my tenth birthday- guess who shows up at our door?"

"Hmmmm—John Winchester?" Gabriel playfully guessed.

With a nod, I continued," He was surprised as all hell to see me. Surprised, yet—not? Like… a part of him expected to find me, but he still didn't expect it? I dunno. Mom was livid though. Ordered me to my room- but I… I just hid at the top of the steps and listened to their conversation. When I learned he was my dad? I… I couldn't believe it. My dad was there—he was finally… Mom forbid him from ever coming around again though, and I broke a bit… thinking I'd never get a chance to know him…"

"Did you?"

"Kinda… I had a vision that night. It showed the time… the date—so I knew when it would happen. Dad… he got attacked by a monster… they killed him…" I woke up in such a panic—I tried telling mom but she… she yelled at me. She never done that—ordered me to go back to bed and forget that I ever met John Winchester."

"But you didn't?"

"I… I ran out of the house. Pajamas and all. Ran to the part of town that I saw in my dream. It was one that any local knew of. When I got there… I—I didn't know what to do. I was ten, for crying out loud! I just… took to walking around. Soon… I found my dad—and the monster… he was creeping up behind him. I panicked and cried out, catching both by surprise. Dad was able to kill it… and I saw the teeth…"

"Vampire."

"Guess so… yeah…" I nodded," Dad… he was upset- wanted to know why I was out there—so I told him. About the dream… about mom's actions… everything. When he carried me back to his car, I… I remember, clinging to him… like he would disappear. We got back home the cops were there—they went for Dad, saying he had kidnapped me. Mom tried getting me back inside—but I just wouldn't listen. I told the cops—I told them,'It's okay- he's my daddy!'." A gentle smile graced my face at the memory and I paused in reflection before continuing," They still took him in, holding him. Mom was furious though, I never… she was never like that before… Couple days later… Dad showed up… and that's when it all went to shit."

"You need to take a break, cupcake?" Gabriel softly asked me. I looked up at him, seeing this caring, gentle look in his eyes, before nodding my head.

"P-please…"

"Let's check in on Samsquatch and Dean-o then," he suggested, snapping his fingers as the tv came to life once more.

A woman was doing a yoga pose, with a lake behind her.

"_I've got genital herpes_."

The scene switched to a house, where an older male sat on a couch.

"_I've got genital herpes_."

Another scene switch to a basketball court- someone jumps and shoots a basket before turning around and facing the camera.

Sam.

He looked utterly uncomfortable.

"_Seriously_?" Sam questioned.

"_Hey, you're the one who said play our roles,"_ Dean reminded him, walking up to him.

"_Yeah, right_." Sam frowned, as Dean clapped him on the shoulder before continuing to play.

"_I've got… genital herpes_."

I turned away from the tv to ask Gabriel," That's a… sex… thing- isn't it?"

"Right on, kiddo. How'd you know that? Get an early birds and bees talk from Daddy Winchester?"

"No- read it in school, couple months ago. There's… a lot… that I'm having to learn… that people my age have known for years…" With a frown, I turn my attention back to the screen.

Sam was saying," –_twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on._" The camera went back and forth between the house and the lake, as a voice over female voice said," _Ask your doctor about using Herpexia." _

Dean's voice suddenly came over the scenes as well, as he stated," P_atients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide and nausea."_

"I am doing all I can… to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam frowned, before eagerly turning back to the game, as the Herpexia logo filled the screen.

"Oh, he's definitely gonna kill you for that," I warned Gabriel," First a shot to the crotch and now that? I hope you can run fast."

"Aww, you care about me," Gabriel gushed playfully," I'm honored." He snapped his fingers once more and the quiet extended over us once more. I stared at the couch below me, my fingers absent-mindedly picking at a thread.

"Look… we don't have to finish that—if you don't want to…" Gabriel offered. I considered agreeing… but…

"No… we're… we're almost finished…" I said, shaking my head," After I let dad into the house… he asked me if my mom was there—to which she… almost immediately… appeared on the opposite side of the room. Like she knew… She was so angry—but not a normal angry… this was… possessive… sickly-sweet… angry. Dad kept a hand on my shoulder as he muttered… muttered something—and I remember… moms eyes—they went pitch black."

"Probably Christo," Gabriel suggested," It's one phrase that forces a demon react."

"Makes sense…" I nodded, before continuing," I could almost feel something change with Dad… he gently pushed me behind him. I peered out from behind him though… saw my mom bring out this… sharp knife from the kitchen. She told him… told him to hand me over and my mom would live. Dad refused though… and before I knew it, she stabbed herself… Dad tried shielding me from watching… but I still saw it… the black smoke… it left her—disappeared into the vent in the wall…"

"Wise choice Daddy Winchester made."

I looked over at Gabriel curiously, asking," What do you mean?"

"Well—his hunter instincts probably told him something. Sure- he could have handed you over to the demon, and your mom might have lived," Gabriel explained," Or—he hand you over and the demon kill both you and your mom just to cause him pain."

"I see…."

"Or! If it was a follower of Luci- then they take you and still kill your mother. Or pose as your mother until Luci is freed and he uses you as a vessel. Either way—your mother was going to die."

"Still sucks."

"Demons for ya," Gabriel shrugged," What happened next?"

"Dad took me to my uncle's house. I lived there for the next 4 years. For a while, dad came around. Taught me some stuff—how to play pool and darts…let me help him fix the impala, handing him tools and stuff… took me to the aquarium and a carnival… how to defend myself… shoot a gun," another soft smile lifted my lips at the memories, but it faltered as I continued," After my thirteenth birthday though… he.. stopped coming around. I didn't understand why… then… I had another dream—he and these… two guys—were in the impala and a semi crashed into it. I tried telling my uncle—but when I told him how I knew my dad was in trouble—the dream? My aunt… cousins—they all started on me. How I was crazy, how dad was a bad influence on me… that my imagination was wild. Two weeks later… my uncle checked me into Mercy Psychiatric Hospital, and I was there until some months ago. Just after my 17th birthday."

"When you called your dad's phone and got Samsquatch and Dean-o," Gabriel recalled me telling him earlier.

"Yeah…"

Gabriel let a low whistle, as he picked himself up off the couch and walked a few feet away.

"Definitely a Winchester life, if I've ever heard one," he said, turning back to me," And now you are wrapped up in an apocalypse, curtesy of your brothers. Congratulations."

"Gee, thanks," I deadpanned, crossing my arms in front of me as I glared at the Arch Angel.

"Lucky for you though, you have something they don't," Gabriel said, as he walked back over to the couch and sat next to me.

"What might that be?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper- which I cursed myself for.

Gabriel merely rose his eyebrows playfully, before snapping his fingers and turning the T.V back on.

"_We now return to Supernatural_."


	15. Changing Channels PT 6

_**Sorry/Not Sorry for the LONG chapter ahead. I didn't want to split it in half so...**_

_**Well this takes an interesting turn. Was totally not expecting all the Gabanna moments in this chapter, but I gotta admit, I ship it. **_  
_**We're finally bringing this 'episode' to an end though. **_  
_**Got two minor characters I plan to bring in- though I can't say for sure when. One will definitely be in sometime during season 5 though. The other might be season 6. Maybe.**_

_**I actually created another video for this fic, which you can find all three on youtube. Just search for:**_  
_**Legacies - Memories**_  
_**Gabriel-Anna - if I had You**_  
_**Legacies - Warriors (this one introduces the two new minor OC's)**_

_**It'll be videos by: Lokis Winchester**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **_  
_**But Anna is alllll mine **_

* * *

"_Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience." Dean's voice rang out, before the screen cut to him, putting some things in a fridge. He turns around and applause rings out, before he walks over to a table with an over-the-top, foot-tall sandwich._

"_I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," Dean says to himself, as a laugh track plays. _Even I couldn't help but chuckle; it hadn't been long that I've known my brother, but even I knew he loved his food.

_Sam entered the room through a motel door and another ring of applause sounded, causing Sam to look uncomfortable._

"_Hey there, Sam," Dean greets," What's happening?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." More laughing as Sam saw the Sandwich, and stated," You're gonna need a bigger mouth."_

"Seriously though- what's with the laugh tracks? They're so annoying and cliché," I frowned, looking to the side at Gabriel.

"Ah come on! Laugh tracks are great!"

"No, they're really not. They're overused and very poor. It's like saying 'this joke was so bad but we still want you to laugh- so dance monkey dance'."

"Whatever you say kid," Gabriel smirked, before we turned our attention back to the screen.

"—_kinds of research. All night."_

"_Yeah? Hm." _

_The bathroom door opened and a woman in a very small bikini comes out as wolf whistles replace the laugh track._

"_Oh, Dean…"_

"Oh, eww. Seriously? Women don't look like that!"

"Sure they do!"

"In what land?!"

"My land!" Gabriel winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes at him," You could be her double! You look a lot alike- body—"

"I look nothing like her!"

_Sam looked to her as Dean turns around, guilty, as the lady says," We have some more research to do."_

"_Dean…" Sam frowned, crossing his arms as a laugh track played. _

"_Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, cueing another laugh track. Sam walked over to the Bikini woman, glaring over his shoulder at his brother._

"_Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but uh, we've got some work to do," Sam said, as he escorted her to the door._

"_But we did do work! In depth," She smiled to Dean as the laughter played in the background, and as she left, Dean waves as her. Sam shuts the door and shakes his head as Dean speaks through a forced smile._

"_How long do we have to keep doing this?"_

"_I don't know._

_Applause._

"_Maybe forever?" Sam grimaces._

_Laughing._

"_We might die in here."_

_Laugh track._

"_How was that funny? Vultures," Dean frowns._

"I agree with Dean," I huffed, crossing my arms in-front of my chest.

"Oh, come on cupcake! Where's your sense of humor?"

"On holiday."

That statement caused a genuine laugh from the Arch Angel beside me, catching me by surprise.

"On holiday! Oh, that's—" Suddenly, he sat up a bit straighter and watched the TV screen closely. Turning my attention back to it, I saw Castiel standing in the motel room with Dean and Sam.

"—_have much time."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I got out."_

"_From where?" Dean questioned._

"_Listen to me," Castiel ignored Dean," Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."_

"No, no Cassie. I'm… gonna be right—"

"Oi! Take me with you!"

"No can do butter—"

"Oh, come on! At least then my brothers will see I am okay!"

Gabriel frowned for a second, but relented," Fine—but don't say my name! Promise."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Promise."

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel and I were suddenly standing right outside the motel room door. Gabriel snapped his fingers once more, as I heard a thud sound, before he jumped through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello!"

Applause and cheers sound, as Gabriel plays off the 'energy'. I walk in behind him and watch as Castiel is standing up from the floor with duct tape over his mouth.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies," Gabriel smirks, waving to the invisible crowd.

"Anna!"

"Annie!"

"Hey," I gave a small wave.

"You okay?!"

"This douche hurt you?!"

"No—no… he… he's just, hung out with me. Watched some TV. Talked some."

A muffled voice caused their attention to switch to the angel, as Gabriel looked over his shoulder and smiled," Hi, Castiel!" With a small gesture, the younger angel disappeared in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asked at the same time Dean demanded," Where did you just send him?!"

"Relax, he'll live…. Maybe."

"Hey!" I frowned to him, as he gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"C'mon kid. Humor—we were just talking about this."

"Yeah, and if you'll remember—mine's on vacay mode until further notice."

The laugh track sounded, only adding to my irritation as I snapped," Oh shut up!"

"All right, you know what? I'm done with the monkey dance, okay?" Dean frowned," We get it."

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" Gabriel asked him.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"_If you only knew…"_ I thought, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything, before stopping and thinking," _Wait… why am I on his side? My brothers should know the truth! But… they won't tell me the truth—so, why do I need to tell them anything if they wont tell me_?"

"—Out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play. Your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, looking over at Gabriel incredulously," I thought you said-!"

"Shhhh gumdrop," Gabriel said, playfully putting a finger against his lips instantly taking my voice. My eyes went wide in indignation.

"_How dare he_!"

"Hey! You let her go!" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry, princess here is just fine," Gabriel smirked.

"We do that—say yes—the world will end," Sam continued.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So, let's get it over with!"

Sam glared at Gabriel, as Dean asked him a simple question.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?"

"I'm not on either side," Gabriel denied.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean probed.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick," Gabriel said with a sickly smile, stepping closer to Dean. I don't know what it was—but I saw his whole demeanor change… and I kind of liked it.

"_No! Don't think like that_!" I chastised myself, tuning in just as Dean insulted Gabriel once more.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

Gabriel's smile instantly vanished and he grabbed Dean by the collar- slamming him up against the wall. Upon impact, I felt my own breath be knocked out of my lungs—and I didn't know who to call out for.

Am I worried for my brother?

Was Gabriel's actions exciting me?

"_Wait—exciting me?! The hell Anna! Pull yourself together_!"

"—ever presume to know what I am. No listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam questioned, causing Gabriel to slightly smirk.

"Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothings on."

Gabriel snapped his fingers once more—and before I knew it, we were both back in the other room, and my brothers still on the TV.

"The hell was that all about?!" I demanded angrily causing Gabriel to look up at me briefly. I saw a range of emotions in his eyes, but he disappeared without answering.

"Oh, come on!" Behind me, the TV flickered on, showing my brothers in yet another scene. With an exasperated sigh, I sat down on the couch in a huff- leaning my elbows on my knees and locking my eyes onto the screen.

0o0o

A man lies on the ground with a stomach wound; crime-scene markers surround him and cameras flash. Dean and Sam are stood outside the crime-scene tape, watching the various extras work. When they turned around, both were wearing suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses.

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned, as a Police Officer ducked under the crime scene tape.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Dean bit out, glaring at the Officer," I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks," Sam told the extra, who walked away with a nod; Sam turned to his brother, saying," You gotta calm down."

"Calm down? We're stuck in crazy-land because of some douche bag trickster—who's got our sister who knows where—and I'm wearing sunglasses at night!" Dean frowned, yanking off the glasses," You know who does that? No-talent douchebags!"

Sam merely nodded in agreement, as Dean continued," I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up. We gotta figure out a way to gank this Trickster once and for all—and get Annie back. Then we're outta here."

Sam gave another nod, before noticing something at the crime scene behind Dean and took off his sunglasses.

"Hey," Sam murmured.

"What?"

"Check out sweet tooth over there," Sam gestured towards the officer from earlier. Dean looked and saw him standing near the crime scene, sucking on a lollipop.

"Think that's him?" Dean questioned.

"Just, um, follow my lead," Sam hesitantly said, as music began to play in the background. The two of them walk towards the body, putting their sunglasses on—the crime scene tape being raised to let them pass underneath it.

"You, uh, you okay?" the officer asked, when they reached the victim.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asked, looking off to the side.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck," the officer said, kneeling next to the body and pointing with the lollipop," He has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Dean took off his sunglasses, taking out a flashlight to get a closer look- as Sam took his sunglasses off and descreetly looked around.

"Well, I say, Jackpot," Sam commented, as he put his sunglasses back on not even a minute later. The officer gave a snort of amusement, looking over at Sam.

"Also, there's a stab wound to the lower abdomen," the officer pointed out, indicating the bloodstain with his lollipop again. Dean grabbed a stick and poked at the hole in the shirt, getting blood on the stick. As he stood up, he put his glasses back on as well.

"Well, I say, no guts- no glory."

The officer gave another chuckle, as the brothers went back and forth.

"Get that guy a Tums."

"Gutter ball."

"Good one, guys," the officer laughed, as Dean walked around behind him with the stick. When he turned around, Dean took the moment to stab him. Almost instantly, the officer collapsed, struggling to breathe. None of the other people working the 'scene' seemed to notice or care- except one other officer, as he began to laugh—transforming into the trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots," he laughed.

"Did we?" Dean asked him, just as Sam staked him from behind.

0o0o

1st Person POV

I watched the scene play out, a bit bored—but as soon as Sam walked up behind Gabriel with the stake- my heart skipped a beat. In horror, I watched the wooden stake go clean through his body before collapsing onto the ground.

"Gabriel!" I exclaimed, standing up and staring at the screen as a burst of static began to play. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest and I couldn't help the constricting feeling my lungs. It was hard to breath and without realizing, I had fallen to my knees in-front of the tv.

"No… no—you can't… You said you'd be there…" I whispered, unaware of the golden eyes watching me from the back of the room. Gabriel quietly watched, his expression almost unreadable. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he looked off to the side before disappearing from the room, leaving me there alone once more.

0o0o

3rd Person POV

Dean finished brushing his teeth before spitting into the sink, calling out to his brother," I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he? And where the hell is Annie? Shouldn't she be back with us already?"

No response came from the other room, causing Dean's brow to furrow," Sam?" He walked out of the bathroom only to find the room empty.

"Where are you?"

Not even ten minutes later, Dean walked out of the motel room and towards the Impala, phone to his ear.

"_It's Sam. Leave me a message_."

"Sam, it's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean questioned, getting into the drivers seat as he snapped the phone shut.

"Dean?"

The eldest Winchester looked around, trying to find where Sam's voice came from.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know."

Dean looked at the dashboard and saw red lights flashing in time with Sam's words.

"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the trickster."

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore, slapping his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Ow- watch it."

Later, Dean drove the empty streets, going around the curves as they tried to figure it out.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know," Sam's voice answered," Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Cas. He said this thing is too powerful to be a trickster."

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him," Dean agreed.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," Sam continued.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with," Dean frowned, pushing his foot further down on the pedal. After a while they came to a stop at a campground and Dean opened the trunk to rummage around for a few items they would need if this didn't work like he thought.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable," Sam told him, as Dean reached up and shut the trunk, causing Sam to complain," Ow. You sure this is going to work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas," Dean said, as he walked up towards the front of the car, before shouting up at the sky," Alright, you Son of a Bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?"

Suddenly, the Trickster appeared out of nowhere, whistling as he said," Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys- ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast," Dean frowned," Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another."

Dean gave him a look, causing the Trickster to roll his eyes before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The red lights went out as Sam stepped out of the passanger seat.

"Happy?"

"Now our sister," Dean demanded. The Trickster gave him a glare, but held up his hand once more and snapped, causing the youngest Winchester to appear to the side.

0o0o

1st Person POV

Suddenly, I went from being in the luxiorous hotel room to standing in the middle of a grassy clearing. The bright lights caused me to squint as my sight readjusted, but I heard a sigh of relief.

"Annie—are you okay?" Dean asked me.

"Dean? Yeah—yeah, I'm fine. Where are—" I stopped short, as my eyes adjusted and landed upon the one person I didn't expect to see. Alive.

"Y-your alive?! I—I thought—"

"Will take a lot more than that to kill me, gumdrop," Gabriel winked at me. My feelings were so conflicted. Happy he was alive, pissed he faked his death—what was going on with me?!

"Speaking of which," Dean said," Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I _am_ the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not," Dean glared, as I turned to look at my brothers. They both had hard expressions on their face, annoyance evident. When Sam held up a flaming cigarette lighter, I felt my heart skip a beat once more.

"_Are they going to light him on fire? Will that hurt him_?"

Sam tossed the lighter onto the ground as a ring of fire sprung up around Gabriel.

"Maybe you've always been an angel."

"They know…"

Gabriel looked incredulous, laughing," A what? Somebody slip a mickey into your power shake kid?"

"I'll tell you what," Dean told him," You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

Gabriel laughed, still trying to play it off—before stopping mid-laugh. He knew he was caught. A burst of static changed the scenary.

Now, the group stood in the warehouse from a few days ago. Gabriel began to slowly clap in mild annoyance.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean answered, causing me to shudder in disgust.

"What?!"

Dean gave a shrug as Sam looked uncomfortable. Gabriel tweaked his head slightly, asking," Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam told him.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean explained.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean continued, his eyes briefly flickering over to me before landing back on Gabriel.

"So, which on are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

I saw Gabriel's jaw move slightly in annoyance, before he looked over at me momentarily. Somehow, I understood what he didn't even say.

"Gabriel. His name—is Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam questioned.

"You knew?!" Dean directed at me, a bit pissed.

"Yeah—I knew! Because he—" I said, pointing to the man in question," Tells me shit! He doesn't keep me in the dark and keep secrets from me! Open book—one hundred percent honesty for honesty!"

"We don't tell you everything for a reason! It's to keep you safe!"

"How is it keeping me safe?! How am I supposed to know the dangers out there—if I don't even know they exist?!" I yelled in frustration," At least now—because of Gabriel—I know not to accept bargains from angels that appear to me! I know not to accept an offer of any kind from Lucifer! Had Gabriel not told me that? Who knows what I would've have done! Maybe Lucifer had offered to bring back dad—or my mom—and I had jumped on that instantly. Or promised me something so good, so tempting that I didn't even think about it and agreed!"

"We wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't what, Sam? Let Lucifer get to me?" I asked, as Sam nodded," Well news flash— it seems he already did! And did I know who he was at the time? No! I thought it was another demon!"

"Lucifer approached you?" Dean frowned—as I noticed his protective stance seem to appear.

"Yeah—he did. Would I have known if Gabriel didn't tell me? No. Neither would either of you! Gabriel is protecting me—while keeping me informed! Maybe that's something both of you could learn from." I huffed angrily, crossing my arms over my chest and turned my back on the three of them. Gabriel let a low whistle flow from his lips, but my brothers stayed silent. No one said anything for a few moments- but Dean was the first to say anything.

"How's an angel become a Trickster?"

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked as I slightly turned back around, just enough to see Gabriel out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean provoked.

"Shut your cakehole!" Gabriel glared," You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at eachothers throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

I felt my heart drop as Gabriel spoke.

"_He cares about his family… the other angels… Castiel… Michael and Lucifer, even… I can hear it in the strain in his voice… It's the same level of care I hear in Bobby's voice when he's talking about Sam and Dean… and when the brother's talk about one another…"_

"Then help us stop it," Sam told Gabriel.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked him, incredulously.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel exclaimed, my heart doing flipflops again at the agony I heard laced in his voice," I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins. I just want it to be over!"

The pain in his voice, it seemed to erase all annoyance or anger I felt. Almost like a wave crashed over me—and I felt tears build in the corners of my eyes. I didn't register even walking over to him, but before I knew it- I wrapped my arms around him and just stood there. Behind me, my brothers were silent—and for a few minutes, Gabriel just stood there- almost uncertain. Just as I was about to let go though, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he buried his head into my shoulder.

No sarcastic remark. No sexual innuendo.

And for some reason, for the first time in a long time, I felt one-hundred percent at peace. Safe. Loved.

"It… it doesn't have to be like that," Sam softly said, after clearing his throat," There has to be some way to… to pull the plug."

Gabriel gave a rough laugh, as I pulled away from him and took a couple steps to the side- my eyes on the ground shyly.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner," Gabriel explained," That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked him, uncertain.

"You sorry sons of bitches," Gabriel shook his head," Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael," Gabriel gestured towards Dean," The big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer," Gabriel then gestured to Sam," the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my arms falling to my sides as I looked on shocked," No!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean demanded.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" Gabriel asked my brothers, seemingly ignoring my outburst," Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

I looked over to my brothers, as they looked down at the ground. The silence stretched around all of us—almost excruciating. Sam and Dean looked to each other, almost in silent agreement.

"No. That's not gonna happen," Dean argued.

"I'm sorry. But it is," Gabriel sighed," Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, happy endings wrapped up in a bow…" he looked over at me briefly, before his eyes went back to my brothers," But this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

The eerie silence stretched around us once again. Dean and Sam stared down Gabriel, who stood there, seemingly waiting for something. I swallowed the lump in my throat—hoping to any higher power that my brothers were right. That this didn't have to happen.

"I just… I just got them in my life… I can't…"

"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean demanded.

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sneaking a peak over at me, before raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Castiel appeared in the space behind Sam and Dean, looking unharmed.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked him.

"I'm fine," Cas replied, before turning his attention to his own brother," Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabriel asked him, scrunching up his face in thought," Let me guess. Awful." His glance fell to the side, annoyance and sadness rolling off him in waves.

"Why do I just… feel this, overwhelming sadness for him?" I wondered," I only just met him a few days ago… and I feel more sympathy for him than I have for anyone I ever met…"

Castiel glared at Gabriel for his comment, but stayed silent. Dean was the one to break the quiet once again.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam. Anna." Dean turned to walk away before Gabriel spoke up.

"Uh, Okay. Guys?"

Sam turned and began to follow Dean, seemingly ignoring Gabriel.

"So, so what? Huh?"

Castiel followed along behind Sam, as the three began to approach the door. With a sad frown, I began to walk after them, slowly getting closer.

"You're just gonna… you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped at the door and turned around to face Gabriel.

"Maybe we are! For all the crap that you've done to Sam and I the past couple years- it's the least you deserve!" Dean told him heatedly," And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you—being too afraid to stand up to your family!"

Dean turned and walked out of the building, Cas and Sam close behind.

"A-Annie? Gumdrop?" Gabriel questioned, uncertainty lacing his voice. When I reached the door, I stopped and slowly turned around to face him, before looking around the space. Seeing the glass covered fire alarm, I used the only thing available to me to break the glass. My elbow.

"Just like old times," I thought as I grimaced from the impact, reaching in past the shards and pulling the bar. Gabriel looked up above him as the sprinklers began to rain down around him, slowly putting out the fire.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," I told him, as I got ready to walk out the door.

"Anna—" Gabriel called out to me once more, the strength in his voice pulling me back," If you go with them, you'll only end up dying."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I asked him, taking one step towards him," They are my family, Gabriel. They are all I have left—and after being alone all these years? Sure, being with them might be a death sentence—but I wont be alone any more. I'll take death over the loneliness any day. Family sticks together—no matter what. Sure, might fight with one another, get on each others nerves and argue… but in the end, you still love them. I'll stick with them until the day I die—no matter the cost to me. Could you say the same thing?"

He stood there, listening to me- not attempting to interrupt or change my mind. His expression was unreadable. With one last look to Gabriel—I turned and walked out of the warehouse into the sunlight, joining my brothers and their angel friend.

"You good?" Dean asked me when I finally came out.

"Ask me again tomorrow," I softly said, not able to meet his eyes. I noticed the dress shoes to my right though, and looked up—my eyes locking with brilliant blue. "Oh…"

"Ah—yeah. Cas—this is Anna. Our sister—half sister, but—formalities," Dean shrugged," Annie—this is Castiel. Angel of the Lord."

"Uhm… hi?" I greeted, uncertainly.

"Hello," Castiel returned," I was not aware that John Winchester had so many children."

"Neither were we," Dean rolled his eyes, before walking towards the impala with Sam.

"You're… so much different than Gabriel… Personality wise," I noted.

"Yes. Unlike Gabriel, I have not spent much time on Earth. My people skills are lacking and interactions with humans are not my strong suit."

"Ri—iiight," I nodded, before remembering back to the Angel lore that I read in one of Bobby's books," Castiel—the Angel of… Thursday's, right?"

"Correct," Castiel nodded curtly," Not many humans are aware of that."

"I'm not most humans," I joked half-heartedly.

"I am aware."

"Uh… right… Uh.. I should—go…" I said, pointing to where my brothers stood. Without any further conversation, I walked up to where they stood, catching the end of the conversation.

"—was back in a TV show."

"Yeah, me too."

"I think I'll stick to books for the fore-seeable future, thanks."

"Ha, right," Sam agreed.

"Ready to head home, kid?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah… think so," I nodded, my mind back in the warehouse. Was Gabriel still standing there? Did he leave? As we got in the Impala, I said to Dean," Your angel… he's very… intense."

"You're telling me," Dean muttered, as he revved the engine and drove off, heading back to South Dakota.

Back home.


	16. Guardian Angel

**Sorry ya'll. Had some minor blockage on this one. Then work got out of hand. **

**Gave me some time to think where to go. So, good thing I guess.**

**MAJOR Gabriel-Anna feels ahead. Be warned. **

**Note: Supernatural has officially ended. Am I the only one not wanting to watch the final episodes- so that it never ends?  
I did end up seeing on spoiler- which KILLS ME. It's not fair!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural- just Anna and her mother. And Seraphiel (introduced later)**

* * *

"It just doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed, plopping down in the chair across the room from where Bobby sat," They're trying to shove too much information down my throat—and they reference stuff from previous years that 'everyone should know by now'! How the hell should I know any of this?! I was in a _mental hospital_ from eighth grade up til now—and suddenly I'm thrown into 12th grade lessons?!"

"Teachers say here it'd be best if ya went back to—"

"I'm not going back to ninth grade! No way in hell Bobby!" I shook my head.

"Then what you gonna do? Just drop out?" Bobby asked me, then as I was about to open my mouth, he added," Not an actual option. Idjit."

"Then what? I have better things to be doing than staying in the same grade for five years while they cram useless information down my throat."

"I don't know, okay. Just—stick to it for now, I'll figure somethin' out," Bobby gruffed, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"Thank you…" I whispered- but I know he still heard me," So, where'd Sam and Dean go, anyway? They left in such a hurry."

"Apparently Chuck sent an SOS, they had to check it out quick as they could."

"…. And who's Chuck?"

"Ah—Chuck Shirley. Carver Edlund. Prophet of the Lord. Failing author of the Supernatural book series."

"… Wait. What? Book series? Prophet?"

"God made him a prophet—he hears Gods will, passes it along, just like all the prophets before him."

"And this book series?"

"He wrote it based on what he saw—Dean and Sam's life. Last one he wrote was Dean going to Hell."

"Right…" I nodded, slowly standing up from my chair," I'm uh… I'm going to go to the Library. See if I can get any books to… research stuff… for school. Yeah."

"Idjit," Bobby shook his head, before waving me off," Go—be back by nine."

As I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran out the door, I thought," _If I can find these books, I'll have a better understanding of my brothers. What they've been through_."

0o0o

Late that night, I carefully creeped back into the house. My shoulder bag was filled with seven of the Supernatural paperbacks- books 3-10. All day, I had spent readying the first two there at the library.

"_If I'm lucky, Bobby's already passed out and I can just sne_—" I thought, almost tiptoeing towards the stairs.

"Bout time you got back, idjit." With a fake smile plastered on my face, I turned around to see Bobby still at his desk- a book opened in front of him.

"Yeah—I… lost track of time, sorry."

"You got a phone, use it next time," Bobby gruffed, looking back down to his book.

"Right. Will do. Night!" With that, I raced up the steps and into my room, closing the door behind me and setting my bag on the small desk in the corner. Everything I had learned from the first two books was swirling around in my head.

"_Sam had a girlfriend named Jess- who was killed by the same demon that killed their mother… He was in college before then, aiming to become a lawyer—but losing Jess turned him to a Hunter. He and Dean have been going at this non-stop since. Wendigo's… water monsters that drown people… searching for Dad… demon's…Bloody Mary… It never stops for them_." I pulled the third book out of my bag and sat down on the edge of my bed as I stared at the cover.

"_Angels… prophets… demons… monsters—everything is all so real. Up until before I met dad… I thought maybe… maybe I just had an overactive imagination or that—that I was one of those rare psychics I heard about on tv. Then I met dad and realized monsters were real… that my mom- she was one of them. How much of what I remember was actually her? How much of my life was a demon riding shotgun inside my mom and using her? Just to—what? Get to dad? Get to me on behalf of Lucifer_?"

Shaking my head, I climbed backwards and rested against the wall and my pillows as I opened the cover and continued on their story. On my brothers' story. At some point, I fell asleep- with my hand gently resting on the pages and the book laying beside me on the bed. The soft rustle of feathers didn't even wake me up- I was out cold. Dreaming of what life could have been like—if I never had met my father. If I had never met John Winchester.

Gabriel carefully walked over to the space beside my bed and knelt down, his honey-eyes watching me almost with yearning. Reaching out, he went to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear but stopped himself, instead carefully taking the book out of my hand. Sliding a strip of paper in to mark my spot, Gabriel looked at the cover and shook his head slowly.

"Ah kiddo… I wish you hadn't been brought into the middle of this," he whispered, hanging his head, a part of him feeling defeated—and yet nothing had happened yet. "I stand by what I said though, I will protect you with my life. Nothing bad will ever happen to you for as long as I have something to say about it." Placing the book on the small nightstand, Gabriel stood up and tweaked his head to the side as he watched me in silence. My peaceful breathing was the only sound in the room, until he gave a resigned sigh.

"I've heard your thoughts… reaching out to me—ever since the warehouse… You probably don't even realize you're doing it, gumdrop… Calling out to me with every thought… A part of me wants to come to you when you do—and sometimes I catch myself almost doing so…" Gabriel muttered under his breath," But I can't… It wouldn't be safe for you. Keeping my distance… It's just—it's better this way. Better for you. Trust me." With a snap of his fingers, a blanket appeared over my sleeping form and the light in the room went out. With one last look at me, Gabriel disappeared in a rustle of feathers.

0o0o

"An' whats salt good for?"

"Primarily? Ghosts."

"What else works on 'em?"

"Uh… Iron- right?"

"Eight times six divided by three."

"… what?"

"You heard me. What's eight times six divided by three," Bobby repeated.

"The hell—why would I know that?"

"Its math. Figure it out."

"I don't—"

"Figure it out. Find a way that works for you—somethin' that'll make it instant. Out there—facing somethin'? You need instant answers- otherwise its your ass—or someone elses'," Bobby explained," Now. Figure it out."

I sat in the chair across the room staring at him incredulously.

"You got sixty seconds- or you're staying in that public school."

"What?! Oh come on!"

"Fifty-five."

Letting out an indigent huff, I began to think it out.

"_How do I find something that quick?! It's not possible! Fives and tens are easier—increments—but random numbers like that? It's not easy! If it were ten and eight… and two… that'd be an easy one-forty. But- wait…" I thought, slowing my pace as things began to click," What if… eight and five is forty… add another eight… divide by three…." _

"Sixteen!"

"Three seconds. Congrats, idjit."

Deflating into the chair, I glared at the older hunter," Jerk."

He huffed, unaffected by it—before nodding to the corner of his desk," For you. Talked to those teachers at that school of yours. Principal even. Every one of them more of an idjit than the last."

Getting up from the chair, I crossed the room and picked up the folder on the corner of his desk.

"Community College? What good is that gonna do me?"

"It's where they teach the GED stuff."

"Wait- so I don't have to keep going to the high school?"

"With all those idjits teachin'? Not a chance. The GED courses will be primarily on you. You fail the test- its your fault. Not the teachers. There's two classes a week, but other than that youre on your own."

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily, giving him a small smile," Thank you—Bobby."

"Don't mention it—You're still helping around the yard though."

"Of course. Besides. Someone's gotta teach me to drive."

"Balls."

0o0o

"So, the woman ghost wasn't the bad one—the kids were?"

"_Yeah, imagine that_."

"Jeez, Sam. The two of you just can't stay out of trouble- can you? I—I'm just glad… you two are okay. That everyone is."

"_Right. Dean and I should be heading back in the morning. Everything good there_?"

"Hmm? Oh—yeah. Bobby got me started at the community college the other day. Gonna just get a GED, be easier… since—well, I'm so far behind everyone else…"

"_It's not your fault—put that on your uncle. Son'f'bitch shouldn't have put you in that place to begin with_."

"Whatever you say, Dean. Get some sleep, sounds like you deserve it," I told them, before adding," Oh—and tell Chuck I want my own copies of his books. Signed and sealed."

"_Jerk."_

"_Bitch_."

"Ass."

"_We need to change the settings on your computer_."

"I'm seventeen Dean—vulgar words are all over the place. If anyone's computer settings need monitored—my bet is its yours."

"_She's not wrong_."

"_Bitch."_

"_Good night, Annie_." I could almost hear Sam's eyeroll through the phone.

"Night Sammy. Night Dean."

"_Night kid."_

I plugged the phone in to charge as I set it on the bedside table, before sighing to myself.

"_I haven't heard from Gabriel since the warehouse… I hope he's okay. I know my brothers can be a bit harsh at times… but they mean well—and Dean's right. Family is important—but as much as loving them is good, you also have to be able to stand up to them… Do what you feel is important…"_ I thought, as I got dressed for bed; sliding on my shorts, I looked in the small mirror attached to the wall; softly, I whispered out," Gabriel… I don't know if you can hear me… Dean and Sam say that Castiel hears them—so it's worth a shot. I hope you're okay Gabriel… I…"

"_How do I say I miss him? I barely know the guy—trickster—angel—whatever Gabriel is. Somehow he weaseled his way into my life… and now I—I miss him. It's like it's boring without him around…"_

With another sigh, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over me.

"Good night, Gabriel."

0o0o

THIRD PERSON POV

The clock on Anna's phone read 3:28 AM. A whimper escaped her throat, as she turned her head on the pillow, a frown on her sleeping face. Beneath the cover, one of her legs twitched, another whimper leaving her. Sweat was slowly forming on her skin and her chest was beginning to heave.

"_Anna…"_

Her head flipped to face the other way, the eerily calm voice calling out to her.

3:30 AM

"_Anna…"_ the voice called out again. A soft caress traveled down her uncovered arm- causing her to unconsciously jerk it away- another whimper, louder this time, leaving her.

"_Come to me, Anna…"_

A tear fell from her closed eyes as her breathing intensified, a soft whimper escaped her throat," No…"

"See me… An—"

"NO!" she screamed, bolting up right in her bed, shaking uncontrollably as the tears fell down her face. Kicking at the blankets in a blind panic, Anna fell to the floor with an audible thud, before she quickly raced to a corner in the room and curled her arms around her legs- burying her face. She couldn't stop shaking—couldn't stop crying.

"Ya alri-?!" Bobby's voice was barely audible, before it disappeared in the distance.

"G—Gabri—" she began to think, but before she could even finish the thought, a rustle sounded in the room, and he was there.

"Shhh, cupcake—it's alright. I'm here—you're safe, Kiddo," Gabriel whispered, his voice gentle and calming. Slowly, to not scare her more- he walked across the room and knelt down beside her. Looking up, her eyes gazed her him through her hair.

"Hey—It's—"

Before he finished, Anna threw herself at him, clutching onto him for dear life. After a millisecond pause of uncertainty- Gabriel ignored the thoughts of staying away from her.

"_She needs me, dammit_."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close- and as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, Gabriel laid his head on top of hers.

"You're safe, Anna," Gabriel whispered," I won't let anything happen to you—I promise, remember?" Through her sniffles, he felt her nod against him, causing him to smile slightly.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

This time, she shook her head adamantly, keeping as close to Gabriel as she could. He shifted her into his lap- trying to make her more comfortable. Scooting back a bit, the arch angel leaned them back against the wall.

"P-please… S-stay." Anna begged him, her hand clutching onto his green jacket. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll stay," he agreed, her shaking form still tense in his arms," I'll stay."

"_Just until you fall asleep… I—I can't stay any longer—"_ Gabriel thought, gently brushing a strand of hair behind Anna's ear. Her breathing slowly evened out, the tears faded. After a while, he carefully stood up, ensuring she didn't wake back up, as Gabriel walked across the room and placed her back in her bed. Pulling the covers back over her sleeping form, his golden-brown eyes never once left her face.

"You make this hard on me kiddo…" Gabriel thought, hanging his head in defeat. Sitting down on the floor beside her bed, he stayed there until the morning light—ensuring no more nightmares came her way.

_"You should know your Guardian's true name."_

_"You mean it's not "Trickster" or "Candyman"?" I sassed, taking a bite of cookie._

_"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."_

The memory came back to him as he sat there- and as he stood up to leave, Gabriel decided then and there—stretching his wings out as far as he could without knocking into something.

"From here on out, Annie… I'll guard you with my life. Guess… makes me your Guardian Angel. Whether you want it or not."

With that proclamation, he disappeared in a flutter of wings, reappearing downstairs- seeing that the older hunter was still awake.

"You ever sleep?" Gabriel asked him.

"You ever mind your business?" Bobby shot back, as Gabriel rose his hands in mock surrender," She gonna be alright?"

"Should be. Cupcake didn't tell me what the nightmare was—but it had to be bad…"

"You didn't angel-mojo into her head and find out?"

"I'm appalled," Gabriel said, faking shock," I would never invade her privacy like that."

"If it meant keeping her safe you would. Idjit."

"Mmmmaybe," Gabriel smirked, before lifting his eyebrows playfully before disappearing in a rustle of feathers once more.

The Winchesters and Bobby didn't need to know—it would only cause them to become over-bearing and try to hide Anna from the world. Not that it would work— he would find her no matter where she was hidden.

No.

The only way to keep her safe now, was for Gabriel to take a more active role in her life. To protect her. To guard her.

He never thought he would actually proclaim himself a Guardian Angel—those fools never had any fun. Then again—he never thought he would meet someone like Anna.

Anna slept peacefully for the rest of the night, thoughts of Gabriel and her brothers keeping her safe—and sane. The nightmare of Lucifer—him finding her, using her against her brothers—of his true form—long forgotten.


End file.
